


Brownies

by blankdblank



Series: Thorin Modern AU Rambles/Imagines [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Car Accidents, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Renting a basement apartment from a brooding yet handsome man proved to have far more baggage than you imagined. When after an accident you're left caring for the stranger as he clings to you through his amnesia, only remembering a deeply driven urge to keep you safe and never allowing you to leave his sight.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Fuck, Fuck, Fuck _  Thorin drew in another quick breath scanning the streets for his tenant. Any flash of green drew his eye in hopes of spotting that same knee length dress he’d seen you leave in. Three months you’d been renting the basement apartment of his house, money issues weren’t the problem, merely that the house was so big he couldn’t bear to stay there alone anymore.

Seeking out tenants with an ad online and in the papers, mostly all athletes for their seasons, though none lasting for more than five months at their inability to keep to his strict rules. Parties and property damages left him severely regretting the decision, especially as it nearly left him feeling even lonelier than ever.

Two years before a huge feud erupted in his family and in refusal to claim a side he chose to break off entirely. Nearly every moment of his life was flooded with his family before the feud, so the drastic switch left him in near chronic physical pain with a deep ache in his chest as the days drug on.

.

Groaning as he took the last of the trash bags outside from the basement apartment, gripping the doorknob with a sigh and walking through after it opened, shutting it behind him. Climbing up the stairs and walking along the walkway to drop the large bag in his trash can hearing a soft knock. Closing the lid to the can. Before he walked around his house, silently cursing the salesman to be harassing him after his long morning of chores. Huffing as he rounded the corner spotting the apparent teen in a hooded sweater glancing at a folded newspaper before glancing at the door again readying their arm to knock again. Clearing his throat he curtly stated rather than asked, “Can I help you?” Hoping his tone would draw them to leave.

The stranger turned quickly using their raised arm to lower their hood drawing his attention straight to the deep amber eyes at a distance appearing brown, but with light flashing a shade of fresh honey through the quick smile sliding onto the young woman’s face as the black curls settled over her chest and face again. Her cheery voice nearly drawing a smile to break through the seemingly permanent stern expression his face had formed into since his break with his family. “Hi,” She moved two steps down the stairs closer to him causing her hair to sway as the long paint streaked layers around her bounced and settled at her next pause, “Is the apartment still for rent?”

A dry knot caught in his throat as he adjusted to her nearness and hopeful smile resting across her face. “Yes.” The raggedness of his voice urged him to clear his throat again. “You’re looking for you or is there going to be a roommate as well?”

Her flash of a chuckle brought out her bright stunning smile as the leaves on the tree behind him shifted allowing another beam of light to cross her eyes making them glow brightly again, a moment that would lock in his mind. “Just me, unless you count a pet cactus as a roommate.”

Another nervous chuckle escaped her, the unique answer stunned him leaving his only reaction to raise his eyebrow as his voice dropped against his will to a tone marking only irritation, “Pet cactus..” Another flash of a smile came before her silence and quick glance at the motorcycle passing behind him. His arm shifted to his side, motioning for her to join him, “I’ll show you the apartment.” His eyes watched as her mismatched paint coated and worn shoes tapped on each step between them before she joined his side near matching his stride with two of her slightly bouncing steps. Nearly on her toes and still barely at his shoulder though from a distance her long legs fooled him into thinking she could easily match him in height.

Another set of steps later he watched as you roamed through the apartment, reaching for his water bottle and chugging the remaining liquid before adding it to the trash bin he joined you in the inspection of the library/study, “It needs another coat of paint and the carpet cleaners will be here in the morning. My last tenant was less than obedient to the rules I set.”

His eyes dropping to the pen and notebook from your pocket before laying across the paper in your palm, flicking it open and uncapping the pen, sliding the lid on the end and tapping it on the notebook to secure it before your sun lit eyes met his again, “Those would be?”

Against his wishes his head tilted slightly, stunned you would be so prepared to follow any rules he set, another deep sting shot through his shoulders from their clenching at his nerves, “First, no Parties,” carefully eying her nod and the elegant cursive filling the blank sheet, “Secondly, Trash is on Tuesdays, there’s an extra charge if the bin is overfilled, so anything over you’ll have to tend to yourself.

No pets, fish included, one of my other tenants refused to clean the tanks and it reeked in here for months after.

No painting the walls, shelves or hanging decorations, anything that would damage the walls at all.

Also, if you’re inclined to be scantily clothed I would prefer it if you would keep the curtains drawn, my neighbors have complained in the past.” His brows tightened as he caught her fighting a smirk adding that rule to the list.

“As for parking, try to keep your car on the left side so it won’t block the garage door, and I’d rather not have oil splotches on my drive.” The list drew on nearly filling eight pages when he’d finally paused to take her information for a brief background check through the next few days on her before calling informing her she’d been accepted as a tenant.

.

The day arrived and a truck pulled into the drive, backing in and parking for the five men, along with the woman climbed out to unload the bed and the small trailer behind it, his near growl filled his kitchen at their truck blocking the entire driveway eying the clock at his need to leave for work only to exhale forcing himself to relax. Reminding himself he had informed you of the time he left for work, turning back to the window after barely fifteen minutes spotting the men unloading your mattress, lowering it to the driveway and moving before the truck was turned on and pulled out of the drive to park in the street. His brows rose finishing the last of his coffee watching as they carried it down the steps then came back up to shake her hand and accepted an amount of folded bills.  _That can’t be everything… it’s a two bedroom apartment, it can’t all just be from that small trailer…_

Turning to set his mug in the sink he turned again to grab his work bag before turning to leave, heading to the garage. Starting his car and pulling out catching a glimpse inside of you unloading your dishes along with the bare mattress in the larger bedroom. Shaking his head as he drew in a quick breath he focused on going to work only to return to his neighbor standing at their shared fence waiting to voice concerns most likely.

Parking and walking over to speak with him his hand tightened around the handle of his bag as he neared the fiery haired neighbor. Curtly nodding, “Nori. How has your day been?”

His flat tone obviously revealing his irritation at speaking with the neighbor who never seemed satisfied with his choice in tenants. A quick grin crossed the shorter ginger man’s face, “Noticed you got yourself a new tenant.”

Thorin nodded inhaling again, “Yes I did.”

Nori reached up to brush a stray hair of his behind his ear, “I expected a fair bit more moving involved with a Lass her age though. Just the one load this morning, seems a bit scarce, bad divorce settlement?”

Thorin’s eyes darted away then back unsure of the reason himself, “I haven’t the foggiest.”

“Hmm. Maybe she’s ordered more furniture, did you rent it furnished this time, I only spotted the mattress.”

Thorin shook his head, “Only thing I supplied were the appliances and the built in dining table.”

“Well she must have slept most of the day, haven’t heard a peep.”

Thorin nodded again, “Well at least she’s quiet, and hopefully if she does order anything they don’t block the drive. I better get inside, have to get started on my designs.”

Nori nodded giving him a large smile, “Sure thing, hope this one turns out well.”

Thorin turned heading inside waiting until he had nearly reached his front door to mutter, “You and me both.” Stealing a glance inside your window spotting you laying on your made mattress on your stomach reading with your feet crossed swaying in the air as you turned the page. Entering his house leaving his jacket on his bed kicking out of his shoes walking into his office eyeing his designs for the latest building he was working on, sitting down and getting started again forcing his mind from the stabbing pain down his back.

.

Months had passed and no matter what he did his stern exterior never seemed to crumble around you, each day the nearly overbearing silence coming from your apartment seemed to stab at him even more. Each and every one of his rules followed to the T, paying early and treating him kindly when you did interact with him and his overbearing attitude. For days he waited and there was no delivery of more belongings only another sighting of the same truck with a set of boxes with build it yourself furniture, mainly a bed frame and a small coffee table beside a large armchair with the same group of men you paid shortly after the unloading.

His only assurance you were still there was from brief flashes of you from the windows as he passed, mainly your focus keeping you from noticing him, each time cementing your status as a great tenant. The only flash of a fault came with yet another passing trip by your windows, a sudden rage filled him urging him down your steps only to be answered by a blind call, “It’s open.” As he knocked on the door, soon after finding himself in your bare living room standing on a sheet with a set of paint cups before an easel eying the canvas with brush in hand tilting your head slightly to the side hearing his approach. Scanning over your same paint coated clothes from the first day with your bare feet on the clean white sheet, meeting your eyes as he barked out, “Your paint could easily go through this sheet!” His eyes dropping as he stepped closer hearing a plastic crunch under his foot causing him to lean down revealing a tarp and another throw rug beneath.

After standing he caught your quick smile, “I’m not usually a messy painter, though I am prepared for it. And don’t worry, I’m not going to hang it here.” Thorin nodded unsure of what to say only meeting her eyes again as she asked, “Do you like cheesecake?”

“Um, I suppose it’s alright.” Blinking as he swallowed, feeling his brows pressing together in confusion.

You pointed your brush at the kitchen counter, “My boss sent me home with one of the extra cheesecakes if you’d like it.”

“You don’t want it?”

“I’m not a big fan of cheesecake.”

Thorin exhaled glancing at the cake, “I suppose I could take it off your hands. What’s your job exactly? I thought you worked in a gallery.”

You nodded, “I do, I also have a few shifts a week at a cleaning company. There was a  retirement party, and apparently I look like I enjoy cheesecake, they had 12 of them.”

He nodded again eyeing the cake before glancing at your easel examining the half completed painting of a Raven on an antique clock, “Impressive.”

Looking back at you again catching your flashing smile, “It’s Poe week on Monday, they asked us to bring in our own works, I drew the Raven from the bowl.”

He nodded awkwardly blurting out, “We’ll I’ll leave you to it.” Walking around you to collect the cake raising it with another quick twitch of the corner of his mouth as he left, making sure to close the door carefully, and heading back upstairs mentally kicking himself at his brash jump to nearly storming into your apartment.

His next week grew more and more painful as his workload spiked and once again leading to him storming out of his job after finally quitting after once again even as the senior designing architect in the company he was passed over to choose his boss’ child’s design once again even with the countless structural flaws. Leaving his car and slamming the door he caught another glimpse of the gorgeous woman downstairs. Groaning that you had to be wearing the dress he loved to watch bouncing around your figure while you seemed to be pacing as you recited the words from the packet you had folded behind your back. Nearly bringing a smile to his face catching you biting your lip as you skimmed over the page before sighing, throwing your head back and laying your hands and the packet over your face before lowering it and going back to your lines.

His phone breaking his concentration, hastily he drew it from his pocket and answered it soon to start a nearly hour long screaming match leading to his gentle knock at your door after. Lowering his hand from your door as he drew in another breath forcing a quick smile as your door opened revealing you in that same dress shooting him another smile, “Hi.”

Your eyes dropped to the plate of brownies in his hand then back to his eyes, “I wanted to apologize for my phone call.”

His stern expression nearly dropped at your smile growing, “You didn’t have to. Though if it helps Jeremy sounds like a total prick.” His hand motioned the plate forward for you to collect the plate, your hands secured the plate grazing his fingers accepting it sending a spark though his eyes, “Do you like meatloaf?”

His eyes met yours again, “Yes.”

“If you haven’t made dinner yet you can join me if you like.” He glanced inside drawing another breath before nodding and following you inside, claiming a seat at the table while you set the last of the food you’d made drawing a curious expression from him, “I normally make this much, I like leftovers, and it’s good for if I have company.” Setting an empty plate and utensils before him then asking if he wanted a glass of the wine you had been tasting as you cooked.

He nodded again after turning the bottle to read the label, unsure of how you could afford a $600 bottle of wine and still have a nearly bare apartment. “Yes please, I haven’t tasted this one.”

A quick smile flashed on his face as you set the glass down before him, pouring wine into his glass and taking your seat.

Catching his glance at the bottle again as he raised the glass giving it a gentle swirl smelling it before taking a sip, “Extras from work, one of the perks, I get the scraps after the shows.”

“$600 scraps.” A sudden smirk crossing his face.

You smirked at him before serving out the food and grabbing your fork to start on the meal, mostly as you ate there was a content silence fell between you after he’d filled you into the further detailed description of his day. His description brought his shoulders lower and lower as he sighed and poured it all out unable to stop himself. Feeling at ease with having a soul to pour his anger and irritations out to, nearing the bottom of the bottle as the bowls and plates emptying he’d realized he’d ranted through the entire meal. Lifting the glass again he finished the rest of the glass to empty it before mumbling, “I’m going to make you more brownies.”

Your smirk fell watching as his body rose quickly and he nearly stumbled, soon curling on your side as you stood to steady him, “Let’s get you back upstairs. You can worry about brownies later.” He mumbled an apology as you said, “It’s alright, the wine tends to sneak up on you.”

Your arm curled around his back to lead him upstairs letting him guide you to his bedroom. You lowered him down on his bed as he rubbed his face mumbling in slurred Khuzdul while you helped him out of his shoes and stretched him out on his bed and covered him up, “Get some sleep, you had a long day.”

His body finally relaxed against the bed as you pushed him back down again. Drawing his eyes to roll back in his head through a soft snore that brought another smile to your face as you turned. Setting out some water and a bottle of asprin and a hangover shake you made in your apartment before locking his door as you left. 

A loud grumble echoed from Thorin as he woke to the sun pouring through the top of the drawn curtains in his room, drawing him to scan the room curiously as to why he was still fully dressed before it came rushing back to him.  _Fuck,_  rubbing his face again throwing the covers off of him, catching a glimpse of the small bottle on the bedside table. He reached for the small bottle with a small smirk reading the label before grabbing the small note under it,  _It tends to sneak up on you, don’t worry about it. We all need to vent sometimes, if it bubbles up again feel free to stop by, always plenty of food. Jaqi PS Check the fridge._

Setting the note down with a smiling groan as his head pulsed he opened the small bottle taking one of the capsules inside before heading downstairs curiously heading to the fridge and smirking when he grabbed the shake you’d made with a note saying  _drink me_. A sip later after nearly puckering at the taste he caught the rest of the note,  _Every drop_. Sighing he closed his eyes and chugged the rest of the drink tasting the tartness fade into a gentle sweet taste as he neared the bottom. His oven alarm sounding drew his attention to his right, he moved over to set the glass in the sink before walking over to open the oven. The breakfast scramble in a glass tray made his smile grow even larger, pulling it out and closing the door he eagerly dove in feeling his throbbing head cease as he got to his third bite.  _I owe her so many brownies…_

Finishing his meal he placed the rest in the fridge before digging his ringing phone from his pocket, answering the unknown number and straightening up as another architecture company called to ask him to come in for an interview after hearing the news that he quit. Smirking he rushed upstairs to quickly shower and change before rushing off to the interview, wishing to stop in and say thank you but spotting that you’d already left. Hours later he found his way home with yet another pack of brownies that he quickly whipped up for you before heading down to knock on your door grabbing the asprin along the way. A quick smile flashed across his face when his eyes locked with yours, “Wanted to thank you and apologize for last night.”

You smiled accepting the brownies, “You really didn’t have to. We all have shitty days. I get it.”

“It should get better though, got a call about an interview today, I start in the morning, so hopefully no more screaming or venting will be necessary.”

You nodded smiling at him, “Glad to hear it. So, you like lasagna? I’ll watch your wine.”

He nodded joining you again, sticking to just the one glass of the absurdly expensive wine you’d again gotten from work. Though this time the meal remained mainly in a peaceful silence between your questions for him, ending with his returning upstairs to finish his design for his building in hopes of getting the new company to use it. Though as he settled down at his drawing table he groaned again rubbing his face wondering how he could have messed up the evening with you. Forcing back the urge to run out and get twenty cases of brownie mixes for last night and the next 19 times he knew he’d mess up again to focus on the work in front of him.

.

The next few weeks hadn’t gotten any easier for him, at least with you, his new job had found him comfortably in charge of a few new projects including the top men in the company to take a deeper look at his designs. After his latest trip to the store for yet another round of brownies had been brought on by yet another screaming match over the phone, though this time he knew it most likely had effected you into preparing for a move. 

For the first time in years Thorin had spoken to his family, his Cousin Dain had called about a house he owned in Erebor leaving him to shouting that he was just going to sell the property and evict the tenant living there. Something he deeply regretted in the morning especially when he’d gone to explain and you were already gone.

So here he was, after checking your tenants papers he headed out to drop in at the gallery you worked at, as he got his breakfast ready he caught a flash of green passing his window. You didn’t have a car, just a bike so you normally left early to get to work on time, Thorin started his car and took the short drive to your work. Locking on you when he pulled in the parking lot, claiming an empty spot watching as you parked your bike crossing the lot getting nearly twenty feet away before calling your name.

Finally he released the breath he’d been holding when you turned and shot him a quick smile, quickening his pace to speak with you he spotted a car speeding through the lot, clipping a car along the way causing you to take a step back and turn to avoid its path as it came speeding for you. Within moments Thorin had reached you curling you tightly in his arms feeling a bone crushing slam against him before a scraping jostle from the roll after the painful slam of reconnecting with the ground.

.

Your eyes fluttered open feeling a stinging burn down the side of your left arm and leg between the pounding of your pulse in your head bringing the two nurses chatting at the foot of your bed.

Nurse 1, “Where can you find a Man like that? Threw himself in front of a car to save her!”

Nurse 2, “All of that, and did you see the size of the ring on her finger, why wouldn’t she take his name after he gave her that rock?!”

Blinking again noticing the minor differences between the twins while you swallowed trying to calm the dry burn coating your mouth and throat hearing the beeping of your heart rate spiking drawing their attention. Nurse 1 smiled coming over to gently grip your hand as Nurse 2 drew a small flashlight from her shirt pocket to shine in your eyes drawing a pained groan, clamping your eyes shut and turning your head away as you rasped, “Too bright.”

She slipped it back in her pocket and flicked off the extra lights in the room easing the pounding in your head as the second Nurse poured you a glass of water guiding your head back to help you take a drink. As she turned to get the doctor you spotted Thorin heavily bandaged in the bed asleep beside you, just as you were going to call out his name the Doctor walked in to speak to you about your injuries. Mostly scrapes and bruises with four cracked and heavily bruised ribs before they started delving into Thorin’s.

Doctor, “He’s got a major concussion, to say the least. He hasn’t woken up yet, a fractured left forearm and severe sprain in his left ankle, which thankfully wasn’t broken with how hard he was hit. Bruised Hip, several broken ribs. He’s got a long recovery ahead of him, are there any family members that can stay with you to help you take care of your Husband?”

“We’re not married.”

The Doctor’s eyebrows rose, “Of course how could I forget, mostly in Erebor the engagement ring is on the right hand. Is there family that can help you?”

Your mind raced unsure of what to say, thinking back wondering if he’d mentioned any family. “Um, it’s just me on my side, as for him he’s not close with his family.”

The Doctor nodded, “Well we also have a few number you could call for at home nurses to help you through it.” You nodded, “Though for you at least, you should be able to go home tomorrow, we just want to keep an eye on you for that migraine you had, get a few more scans before you go. Oh your belongings are in those bags on the dresser there.”

“Alright, thank you.” You waited for him to leave before sitting up and moving to grab the large bag, opening it and your eyes fell to the large ring with the massive sapphire he normally wore on his right hand, gently raising it to look at it closer before shifting through his clothes pulling out his phone. Hitting the power button and sighing about the pin needed to unlock it leaving you unable to search for any family, before adding it to the bag again. 

Grabbing your phone and your Mother’s wedding rings, lifting it and sliding it painfully over your scraped knuckle back on your right ring finger. Taking your phone to your bed to turn it on and call your bosses, apparently the story had made the news already and they had given you the next two months off along with promising to keep your bike and Thorin’s car safe until you could take them home before glancing at Thorin’s ring still in your hand and turning to your right and stepping down to move closer to him.

Sitting on his bed you eyed his bruised and scraped face with a soft sigh softly saying, “First the scowls, then the brownies then you jump in front of a car. You really need to work on your people skills.” Dropping your gaze to his right hand, grabbing it gently and sliding his ring back on his finger and laying it back down on his chest. Gently sliding your fingers over the back of his dark blue hand to gently curl yours around it doing your best not to cry knowing this was the first time anyone had done anything so selfless for you. 

Losing your family at a young age you’d been mainly alone until college when you’d made friends with a group of guys that, at least when money was involved, they would be there for you. Eyeing his ring again reading the Khuzdul rune for family on the side of his ring wondering if he had a family and just didn’t see them for the distance or had lost them like you had. Curling your legs up on his bed your eyes rose to see his heart rate spike as his fingers on his heavily bandaged hand at your side brushed along your knee.

Your finger quickly hit the nurse call button as his hand landed on your lap while the hand you had been holding had curled around yours as his chest rose faster as his breathing quickened from waking. The nurse walked in through the door as Thorin’s unswollen left strikingly blue eye broke open as his pulse spiked even higher as he sat up, curling the arm of the hand in your lap around your back pulling you closer to him as he pressed you firmly against his chest clutching you tightly speaking in Khuzdul,  **“Jaqi, I knew I had to find you!”**  The Nurse quickly darted out of the room to fetch the Doctor after Thorin had swatted her hands away from you both. You curled your arms around his back and neck as he curled tighter around you, replying in Khuzdul,  **“I’m right here, you found me.”**

The Doctor entered behind you minutes later as Thorin was halfway through a muffled Khuzdul question,  **“Where am I, why aren’t we home?”** Your eyes narrowed and you turned to look at the Doctor only to have him clutch you tighter repeating,  **“Don’t leave me here.”**

** “I’m not going to.” **  You turned again to face the Doctor who approached Thorin trying to grip his hand only to have him curl it tighter around you. You switched to the Common tongue, “Let the Doctor check you Thorin.”

He curled tighter around you mumbling,  **“I can’t speak that tongue.”** His hand swatted at the Doctor,  **“Leave us alone.”**

You pulled your head back narrowing your eyes gently placing your hand on Thorin’s cheek softly saying in Khuzdul,  **“Thorin, listen to me.”**  His eye locked with yours,  **“We’re in the Hospital, he’s our Doctor.”** His eye scanned over the Doctor,  **“Let him examine you.”**

He let out a slow breath loosening his grip on you,  **“Don’t leave.”**

His eye met yours, as you turned to sit at his side,  **“I won’t.”**  His body shifted closer to yours while he laid his left arm over your curled legs as you glanced at the Doctor who timidly grabbed his flashlight to check his eye as you asked in the Common tongue, “How often in head injuries does someone forget a language?”

The Doctor’s eyes met yours, “Pardon me?”

Thorin glanced at you mumbling,  **“Why are you speaking in that language, which country are we in?”**

You glanced at Thorin answering,  **“We’re in Rohan.”**

His eye blinked,  **“When did we move here?”**

You smiled at him,  **“I’ll explain later alright? I have to talk to him about your injuries.”**  Thorin nodded and curled his bruised fingers tighter around your legs as you looked at the Doctor again, “He says he’s not able to speak the Common tongue. But he spoke it fluently before the accident, this is the first time we’ve even spoken Khuzdul to each other.”

The Doctor’s lips parted and he drew in a breath, “We’ll have to run some tests. Has he forgotten anything else?”

You glanced at him,  **“Thorin, why were you looking for me?”**

He opened his mouth then closed it before exhaling,  **“I don’t know.”**

** “Do you know why we’re here?” **

Thorin’s eye met yours as his hand clutched your leg tighter as his eye clenched shut with a pained groan as the accident flashed through his mind making you curl your arms around his shoulder as the Doctor leaned in gently touching his arm asking, “What’s wrong?”

Thorin groaned again opening his eye curling his arm around your leg more nearly growling,  **“A car nearly killed you.”**

You hand gently rested on his cheek,  **“Does your head hurt?”**

He shook his head, **“I remembered the car. Did we fight? I know I had to make you brownies.”**

** “No, we didn’t fight, you don’t owe me anything.”  ** You glanced at the Doctor, “He said he remembered the crash, his head doesn’t hurt.”

Nearly an hour later you had learned Thorin couldn’t remember hardly anything other than he needed to find you, including his pin to unlock his phone or even your address or where you were when the car had hit you. His grip on you didn’t loosen at all and you were asked to join him when they had to take him for a set of scans, only relaxing long enough after you promised you would be right on the other side of the door. The nurse stood at your side in your wheelchair waiting with you as he laid there impatiently waiting to be at your side again, her voice barely sounding through your racing thoughts over how you had gotten mixed up in this.

Months barely speaking with him, sharing only a few awkward moments together, growing closest only in the past few weeks since his seemingly endless barrage of brownies as flickers of a soft side broke through. The vast difference between the man you’d first met and the gentle giant that had clung to you, scared and pleading for you not to leave his side. The door opened and you caught his large relaxed sigh as he spotted you waiting for him, reaching out to curl his hand around yours as you were led back to your room where he asked you to sit at his side again, curling his arm around you choosing a show to relax to.

The nurses arrived an hour later to give him a sedative so you could be taken for some scans of your own and be brought back soon enough to be back at his side before he woke up. Sleeping was more difficult than you thought with your damaged ribs, finally finding a comfortable position curled at his side as he curled around your back holding you tightly. As the sun rose your eyes opened to a nurse gently checking your bandaged hand, stretching out your arm for her you felt Thorin shifting around you tighter in his sleep as another nurse came in to give him another sedative so you could be pulled from his grip and taken for more tests.

Shortly after returning you had been visited by another nurse as Thorin started waking, his first move as usual was to glance around for you in a mild panic and reaching for you when he spotted you. So your discharge came as a terrible dilemma when Thorin was informed, his arm curled around your waist holding you in place as he curled around your shoulder mumbling,  **“Don’t leave me here.”**

Releasing a breath you gently raised Thorin’s chin to make him look at you,  **“Thorin, I have to go home-..”**

** “Don’t-.” **

** “Thorin, I’m going to get a change of clothes for both of us, and get your car alright?” **

He nodded trying to get out of bed,  **“I’ll go with you.”**

You managed to hold him and get him back in bed,  **“You need to stay, you’re still hurt, you need to rest. I’ll be back as soon as I can alright?”**

He sighed,  **“You can’t leave me here alone.”**

** “I won’t be long, just have to grab some things and I’ll be back, alright. So you behave and don’t hurt any of the Doctors or Nurses.” **

He shot you a playful glare,  **“I’m not going to hurt anyone. Just don’t take long.”**

** “Two hours at the most if there’s traffic.” **

He sighed curling you in another hug softly mumbling, “ **Two hours.”**

Reluctantly he released you again so you could change into the scrubs the staff had leant you to go home in since your dress was badly torn, giving Thorin another hug before promising to be back soon. Clutching the bag of your belongings and limping down to the front entrance grabbing a taxi and easing your way into it. Stopping at your job grabbing Thorin’s keys after heading inside to collect your bike, one of the guys at work helped you put it in Thorin’s trunk to take it home. 

Accepting the gentle side hug he offered before driving back home, parking in the drive, taking the bike out and leaving it in his garage before heading into your apartment to take a bird bath and change. Finding a bag and grabbing a few days change of clothes, blanket and pillow along with your charger and some books along with other essentials before grabbing your spare gym bag and heading up to his house. 

Adding what you thought to be his lounging clothes, a pillow and blanket along with his charger and the book beside his bed along with some of his toiletries after spotting a stack of papers from his new job. Scanning for a number before giving them a call. Having to continue the fib of being together before they would speak with you about his job before they immediately agreed to give him off at least two months when you shared how long the Doctors had suggested to give him off, giving them the hospital info so they could send the official notes back for their records. Though sadly with the records he had given they didn’t have any contact info for any of his kin.

When you left you made sure to lock up and drive carefully before parking in the long term garage before limping your way back up to his room in time to meet with the Doctor, who was examining the incredibly irritated Thorin with a translator at his side who seemed slightly afraid of Thorin and his mood until you’d arrived and his entire body relaxed. His smile grew,  **“There you are.”**

Crossing the room he spotted your limp and his smile dimmed watching your limp until you said,  **“None of that, it’s only a few scrapes.”**

He nodded letting the Doctor removing the gown revealing the large scrapes and bruises coating his back and arms that brought more pained noises from him as they cleaned them before recovering them with thick bandages before they had allowed him to pull on a change of clothes that you’d brought. The nurses stepped out as you laid the clothes on the bed, reaching in to grab a pair of socks for him only to turn back to see him completely naked. Blinking you turned to face the opposite wall until he asked, **“Can you help me get these on?”**

You drew a quick breath before glancing back making sure to meet his eyes with a quick smile, claiming the briefs between his fingers on his bandaged hand,  **“Sure.”**  Kneeling and feeling his hand resting on your shoulder raising his bad leg easing it through before his good one. Making sure his feet were steady before you helped him ease them up, keeping your head turned. Grabbing the sweats you’d set out helping him into those as well before helping him back into bed and easing the loose tshirt over his head before he curled you back up at his side as he asked about your pet cactus Geoffrey,  **“How’s the little Prick?”**

You giggled against your will at his first use of your nickname for your pet marking another part of his drastic change,  **“Good, refilled his water dripper.”** You relaxed against his side as he curled his arm tighter around you,  **“Do you have any family members?”**

Your eyes met and he smirked at you,  **“I have you.”**

You nodded laying your head against his chest again relaxing against him again as he clutched you tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days went the same, staying at his side to keep him calm, checking daily to see what he could remember. Between his questions about you, delving deeper into your life, doing his best to remain as calm as he could after waking up nearly clueless each day. His only clue was you, he needed to find you and couldn’t let you go. A deep seeded need to keep you within his sights. Unsure of what exactly you were together but at least that you cared deeply and had been there to see to his needs and ensure his safety, making sure he was well taken care of by everyone.

For nearly a week you’d stayed in the hospital before A Nurse came over to you both with an unsure walk and stance as she stopped at the foot of your bed making Thorin stiffen up again and ask,  **“What’s wrong with them?”**

Nurse 1 moved closer and said, “You said the other day that he doesn’t speak to his family, but there’s two young men in the lobby that say they’re his Nephews.”

You nodded turning to Thorin,  **“She says your Nephews are here.”**

He shook his head locking his eye and the sliver of his other eye, that grew slightly less swollen each day with yours,  **“I don’t have Nephews.”**

You drew in a quick breath,  **“Thorin, you might, would you at least meet with them?”**

He sighed taking a moment to glance away then back to you,  **“Fine, if you want me to.”**

His arm loosened and you eased yourself off of the bed and followed her to the lobby, “I’ll talk with them.”

The double doors opened and two men, one blonde the other brunette, were in the middle of an argument with one of the guards both insisting that they were Thorin’s relatives. Only stopping when the nurse approached and their eyes fell to you leaving them silent as they eyed your bruises and bandages after recognizing you from the news report. The blonde turned forcing a smile onto his face as you limped closer, as the other crossed his arms letting out an irritated huff as the guards gave you some space.

“Hi, you’re Thorin’s Nephews?”

The Blonde nodded placing his hand on his brother’s chest to stop him from talking, “Yes, we’d like to see our Uncle. Now I know you’re engaged and I’m not sure what he’s told you about us but we’re his Family and we should be back there with him!”

“I, um…can we sit for, there’s some things you should know about his injuries first.” Their postures relaxed while they glanced at each other for a silent vote before nodding and parting so you could lead them to the empty sections of seats in the waiting room after pausing catching the light causing your eyes to lighten to a shining honey hue. “I um, well first, I’m Jaqi Pear.”

Blonde, “Fili Durin.”

Brunette, “Kili Durin.”

“Um, I’m not exactly, and no shouting with this bit.” They timidly nodded again, “We’re not together.” Their expressions shifted in confusion, “I’m Thorin’s tenant, and it’s all a bit confusing. But he came to visit me at work, I’m not sure why and there was this car and he curled around me..” You raised your right hand showing them your ring as the words just poured out of you, “They saw my Mother’s ring and your Uncle’s and just assumed. But, he wasn’t awake and he never talked about his family and I just wanted to make sure they didn’t push him aside without having someone there for them to speak with about him.”

Kili, “He’s awake now?” You nodded and he jumped up, “Then we’re going back.”

He froze as you clutched his arm with a pained grumble at having to use your injured arm, “He won’t recognize you.”

He sat down and they both glanced at each other before Fili asked, “What do you mean, it’s only been two years?”

You sighed running your hands over your thighs building your courage, “He took a bad hit to the head, he remembers he went looking for me and a short list of other things. He won’t relax unless I’m there and he only speaks Khuzdul, completely forgot or blocked out an entire language. We never spoke about his family before and he can’t remember his phone pin so I had no way of knowing any of your families numbers. I only got in touch with his job because he had his sign up papers still laying out on his desk when I went to get him some more clothes.”

Kili, “So he doesn’t remember anything but you?”

Your hands rose to brush your hair from your face, “It’s not that limited, he still sketches buildings, everything about work, just not much before I moved in.”

Fili, “So were you dating?”

“No, I invited him to dinner a few times. I only moved in a few months ago.” They nodded, “I did get him to agree to meet with you, just don’t expect much, he gets irritated if you push him too hard too.”

Fili chuckled, “That’s a family trait, nothing new there.”

Kili nodded with a small smile, “We’ll behave.”

You stood with Kili’s help to steady you before they followed you back as you asked, “So how many siblings does he have?”

Fili, “Two.”

Kili, “We’re his Sister’s Sons. Just us.”

Fili, “But there’s countless Cousin’s he’s got.”

You rounded the last corner and you warned them, “He’s not as bad as he was, but he’s pretty beaten up still.”

They glanced at each other then to your back before turning to look through the door you opened, revealing their badly bruised Uncle who smiled and patted the bed beside him before tensing at the sight of the two men behind you until you sat beside him nudging his side,  **“Be nice.”**

He let out a near growling breath curling his arm around your side before saying,  **“I don’t know them.”** Feeling an instinctual urge to have the pair kicked out of the hospital.

You glanced at him with an unamused look,  **“You can’t possibly only know me out of this entire planet.”**

He exhaled again glancing at the boys again,  **“So do I have a Brother or a Sister?”**

They moved closer to the foot of his bed filing him in on his family and why they all hadn’t spoken in years. Eventually they had claimed the empty space at the foot of his mattress, filling him in on the rest of their lives and what they knew about his while they made sure to steer clear of their lack of knowledge about you so they wouldn’t possibly upset him. As visiting hours had nearly ended they were asked to leave, giving you more time alone with Thorin, allowing you to stay to keep him calm through the night becoming his teddy bear again.

The boys had returned to their hotel spreading the word about Thorin and taking notes of what the family wished to have them ask him, along with sending word that in a few days they would be sending the best at home care for Thorin from Erebor. Each day they’d regained his fragile trust and were added to his short list of trusted people, but with a huge gap between you and them. Thorin still chose to stay at your side through his discharge until you went to fetch his car while the boys kept him company. Thorin stood with their hands holding him steady while helped him in then laid his crutches in the back seat for him. Finally free to see everything as the swelling on Thorin’s eye had cleared up even though his bruises had yet to fade, you waited for the boys to get their rented car before leading the way home. His smile grew as he kept his hand on your lap taking in the scenery and bustling city around you fading into the suburb you lived in while his body straightened as the roads grew more familiar to him. 

.

Parking in the garage you climbed out grabbing your bags, which the boys claimed from you before you helped Thorin out of the vehicle and back into the house. Easing him up the stairs and into the hall near the laundry room where he froze, glancing around then to you,  **“We don’t live here.”**

You gave him a quick smile setting your bag by the door,  **“I live downstairs, this is your house.”**

He turned curling his arm around your shoulders steadying himself on his crutches,  **“Then I’ll stay downstairs with you.”**

You placed your hands on his sides and turned him again,  **“There’s too many stairs, you’re staying up here. I’ll stay up here too if you want.”**

He sighed,  **“Fine, as long as there’s a place to sketch.”**

You led him down the hall pointing a his office,  **“Your drawing table’s in here, your bedroom’s the last one on the left.”** He nodded watching you slip inside. Easing his way slowly behind you. Catching you laying his bag on the bed, emptying the dirty clothes into his clothes basket along with his belongings while he glanced around unsure of his surroundings. Tensing until he spotted your note on his dresser lifting it to double check the message and set it back down tapping it gently as he glanced around mentally assuring himself  _this is mine, this room must be mine why else would it be here?_

You caught his doubt full look and smiled at him again instantly breaking his growing discomfort,  **“Why don’t you sketch and I’ll make something to eat.”**

He nodded grabbing his notebook from the bed and followed you as his Nephews wandered through the house, Thorin glanced in his office choosing to look around while you entered the kitchen. Each sketch confirming that this was his office and they were all his sketches but he still chose to stick to his simple notebook, not wishing to disturb anything just yet. You covered the counters with the ingredients and turned back with the cutting board and knife spotting Thorin easing himself down to the dining room smiling at you, flipping his notebook open. His fingers curling around and pulling the mechanical pencil from the spirals to start yet another sketch.

The boys joined you after their roaming turning to you and asking,  **“So what’s yours look like?”**

** “Simpler, don’t have much in it.” **

They caught Thorin’s stern expression at his unwillingness to have them in your space, a space he was sure to have shared with you alone at least once to some extent, leading to his defensive comment  **“I like your place, it would be more like home than this place, even with my sketches and your notes here.”**

Fili and Kili smirked **, “What notes?”**

You rolled your eyes at their smirks and finished the meal as they went to answer the door letting in one of the nurses that had flown in from Erebor alongside a tall bald man that crossed the room quickly to Thorin until he spotted him tensing and glancing at you. Fili curled his hand around the man’s arm, reminding him to take it easy. Fili led him a few steps closer and introduced their Uncle Dwalin to you and Thorin, who only loosened up when you set the food out on the table.

Fili and Kili set the table while Dwalin chose the chair on Thorin’s right leaving an empty seat between them Thorin slid out for you to accept while the nurse claimed the seat on his left asking Thorin a few questions about what sort of help he would be needing. Their attention shifted to you as he kept looking to you for the answers, only leading to Dwalin’s spiking curiosity about you.

The nurse left her card for emergencies, promising to return the next morning to help change his bandages along with yours if you needed it. Leaving you five alone through the meal, that Thorin only sat for while you remained at his side. Reluctantly Thorin joined his family in their conversation as you made sure to include him. The group watched as you started cleaning up until Dwalin said he and the boys would clean up as he caught your brace wrapped and heavily bandages arm as you pulled up your sleeves.

Thorin relaxed as you settled at his side again until you glanced up at him,  **“Want some brownies?”** He tried to stand and you stopped him saying,  **“I have some downstairs still from your several apology batches. I’ll get them.”**

A quirky hopeful smile slid on his face,  **“I want to go with you, see if it’s the rooms I’m thinking of.”**

You sighed,  **“Fine, but they’re carrying you back upstairs if you can’t make it back up.”**

He rolled his eyes, nudging you causing you to stand and hold his crutches while he stood. You led him to the door grabbing your bag along the way while the Durins curiously followed after you. The three of them helped Thorin down the stairs, feeling him relaxing along the way as they curiously took in your apartment noting the vast difference between the two. His sleek modern style near packed apartment while yours was filled with the dark wooden furniture and the large leather armchair with the random rug in the middle of the living room that somehow still felt like home. 

Thorin caught their eyeing the rug and said,  **“She paints here,”** tapping the rug with one of his crutches. Before slowly crossing the room, taking a seat at your table and accepting one of the brownies and glass of milk you’d set out on it while you went to unpack your bag then joining him while the Durins searched around. Admiring the packed bookshelves and peeked through the portraits set out against the walls. Each admiring your paintings including the two you’d done of Thorin shortly after you’d moved in. After you’d claimed the spot beside Thorin the other three walked in joining you for the deserts he’d baked for you. Staying until sunset when Thorin suggested they should leave, still not trusting them enough to let them stay in his house or yours.

He smiled at you when they left as you asked,  **“Is it like you remembered?”**

** “The table was covered with food, and there was wine.” **  His eyes shining at you brightly admiring the sunset causing your eyes to glow.

** “There’s still wine, but we can’t enjoy it until we’re healed.” **

He sighed groaning as he felt his body aching while feeling a yawn coming on, **“Do I really have to sleep upstairs?”**

You sighed brushing your hair from your face,  **“Fine, you can stay, since you’re more comfortable here. I have a spare tooth brush you can use.”**

He gave you a large smile feeling his nerves cease while you helped him up and over to your bed easing him down before changing and shutting off the lights after locking up before joining him. Trying to settle down comfortably, giving him space on your large bed only to have him turn and lay across your back preferring to spend the night curling up with you.

.

The sun had nearly filled the room when you both grumbled at the repeated taps at your window, lifting your head with a near glare that ended the taps instantly, giving you a few quiet minutes to pull from Thorin’s grasp to let the Durins in.

Fili smirked at you eyeing your still exhaustion covered face along with your mess of a braid as he greeted you, “Morning, we checked upstairs thought Uncle might have staggered down here or passed out from his meds or something.”

You sighed at Kili’s wink while Dwalin eyed your bandage and bruise covered leg hanging out from your large sweater, stepping back you allowed them in to glance around again as you limped to your kitchen giving Thorin a quick smile as he joined you accepting the glass of water and his pills you’d offered him.

Dwalin moved around you smirking at you eying your leg again,  **“I’ll make breakfast, you two can relax.”**

Kili joined him winking at you again with a cocky smile,  **“Yup, nurse should be here soon.”**

Thorin gripped his shoulder giving him a stern glare,  **“No winking Fili.”**  His eyes tracing your moving back to your bedroom, securing his crutches again before following you glancing at Fili,  **“Same for you Kili.”**

Kili turned glancing at his brother then back to his Uncle’s back as he softly mumbled,  **“But I’m…”**

Dwalin tapped his hand on Kili’s shoulder softly saying,  **“Let it go, I don’t know what they are but she’s his anchor right now. So no flirting, and he’ll heal eventually. At least he didn’t call you Cedric and Heubric or something.”** Wagging his finger to call Fili over as he watched Thorin joining you in your bathroom to brush your teeth and help him brush his.  **“Fili, you’re on pancakes, Kili fix the bacon, I’ll get the omelets and biscuits.”**

.

You turned giving Thorin a soft smile as he shifted closer to your side, setting his crutches beside the counter against the wall. Accepting the toothbrush you handed him and starting to gently brush his teeth as you did the same. Shifting over to rinse and accepting your help in steadying him when he leaned over to spit. After you’d finished you gently reached up to brush your finger along his chin feeling the stubble that had grown through his time in the hospital bringing a smirk to his face. You asked,  **“Did you want to shave or did you want to wait until the bruises heal?”**

** “I don’t mind having a beard.” **  Rubbing his right hand over the growing beard giving you another smile watching as you undid the hair tie at the base of your knotted braid to start brushing it out, his eyes trailing over your hand with a brace around it and asking,  **“Does your arm hurt?”**

** “Just a bit sore, I’ll be fine.” **

** “You haven’t taken any medicine since we left the Hospital.” **  He shifted closer to you with a concerned gaze.

** “I mostly got scrapes and bruises, you took the full hit, I don’t need any.” **

Your chin turned so you’d face him under the guidance of his right hand, locking his eyes with yours onto his deep caring gaze,  **“If you are in pain you should take medicine to ease it. I wish I could have spared you any at all.”**

Your breath hitched as he inched closer, you gulped forcing a quick smile to your face,  **“I should get you a change of clothes.”**  His hand lowered as he nodded reaching back to grab his crutches and follow after you while you headed for the front door grabbing the keys.

Fili,  **“Where are you headed to?”**

Thorin,  **“To grab me a change of clothes.”**

Kili walked over,  **“I can do that, you should rest your leg.”**

You sighed as he collected the keys from you fighting back his wink not wishing to upset his Uncle again, smiling at you instead before darting up the stairs while Thorin spotted a small blue slip of paper among your hospital papers. He looked it over and folded it in his palm heading over to join his Cousin and Fili, glancing at you sitting on the arm of your chair as he shifted closer to Dwalin who gave him a flash of a smile.

Dwalin,  **“Food’s nearly finished.”**

Thorin held out the slip of paper which Dwalin quickly grabbed and inspected,  **“She’s not taking her pain meds, she’s got at least 4 cracked ribs and a fracture in her arm not even mentioning the bruises and scrapes down her left side. They put me out for her tests but I could feel the bandages down her left side, she’s been so busy taking care of me she’s forgetting about herself.”**

Dwalin slid the paper into his pocket glancing at you then back to Thorin,  **“We’ll get it filled for her. Nurse should be here soon too, help with your bandages and everything.”**

Thorin nodded joining you on your chair caliming the cushion, letting you lean against his side as he curled his arm around your back. Fili and Dwalin glanced at you spotting the bandages going up to the shorts that reached your upper thighs. Both eyeing Thorin wondering what he must look like under his clothes since he had taken the full brunt of the hit, all while his bruised and swollen face was painful enough for them to see.

Kili returned with a small bag of clothes taking them to your room leaving them on your bed,  **“Got you a bags worth, thought you might prefer to stay down here.”**

Thorin gave him a quick smile,  **“Thank you Fili.”**

** “Kili.” **  You whispered causing him to glance up at you with a soft,  **“hmm?”,**   **“He’s Kili.”**

Thorin glanced at him,  **“Oh, my apologies.”**

Kili smirked back at him,  **“No worries, even Mum does it sometimes.”**  His eyes shifted to the kitchen as Dwalin and Fili filled the table, catching Dwalin’s head nodding to the side calling him over. Joining the both of them eager to help, his eyes dropped to the prescription Dwalin passed him listening to what his Uncle whispered in his ear before nodding and turning to leave again stating as he did,  **“Got to go, buy, some things…Be back soon.”**  Darting back out of the apartment, up the stairs to his car.

Dwalin cleared his throat calling you both over,  **“Food’s ready.”** Setting it out while you stood before helping Thorin up, you both crossed the room and you let Thorin sit first before joining him as Dwalin added some juice to the table for you,  **“We already ate so you two dig in, and we’ll clean up after.”**

Fili glanced around the apartment,  **“So it’s just the one chair?”**  You nodded while he rubbed his short beard,  **“Mind if we get you a couch?”**

** “Um.” **

Dwalin,  **“You can think it over, we can always sit on the floor.”**

Thorin glanced at you giving you a quick smile before you looked at them again,  **“I guess, just not leather, and it has to be soft not stiff, good for lounging.”**

Fili smirked claiming the chair at Dwalin’s side across from you both,  **“So the perfect snuggling couch then,”**  drawing out his phone,  **“Got a few ideas already,”**  setting down his phone and flipping through them as you and Thorin looked them over.

** “Green one looks good, how much is it?” **

Fili smirked at you again taking his phone back tapping on the screen,  **“For you it’s free, you’re family now.”** He caught your expression nearly dropping mid chew in shock drawing another smile from him while you forced yourself to chew again and dryly swallow as Thorin glanced at you with a quick loving smile. His eyes wandering across your hand eyeing your rings wondering how you’d gotten them as he continued eating while Fili said in the common tongue, “He cares about you, of that we’re certain, and after this is all settled and you’re both healed, the rest of the family would be thrilled to meet you.”

Dwalin, “So he wasn’t like this at all? Flirting and affectionate, attached at the hip?”

You set down your fork, drawing in a quick breath, “We barely spoke between the first tour of the place and a few weeks ago. He, I don’t know, seemed focused and so serious all the time, he was nice though.”

Fili caught Thorin glancing between the three of you after eyeing your ring, quickly flashed him a large smile,  **“Jaqi was just telling us about her Mother’s Rings.”**

Thorin glanced back at you smiling in return to yours gently curling his left hand under your right to lift it to get a better look at your ring,  **“It’s been in the family for generations, it’s all I have left of it, everything else was lost.”** Their eyes all landed on you,  **“We lived in Gondolin, we had to run as it sank and burned, we had to leave everything. My Father managed to put some money away over the years before, spent nearly all of it to get us here. Spent the rest of their lives breaking themselves in half to take care of me.”**

Fili,  **“How’d you lose them?”**

** “There was a robbery at the bank they worked in. Got taken in by the Captain of the Guards, my Father’s friend.” **  You glanced at your hand as Thorin shifted your ring again,  **“Took a day before they found it, and another three before they found my Fathers.”**

Fili,  **“You don’t wear his too?”**

You shot him a quick smile,  **“Used to it’s a bit heavy though to wear around my neck all the time, and my hair kept tangling in it. Not even counting the times people have thought about snatching it and running off when they spot it. They’re a pair, both have large stones across them.”**

Dwalin,  **“And you don’t have any other family?”**

** “There’s an Uncle, but he tried to take my Mother’s inheritance for years, wasn’t allowed to take me.” **  You slid your hand from Thorin’s collecting your fork again to start eating again while he curled his hand around your back.

Fili,  **“So you have money? Like, our level money?”**

You glanced up at him curiously,  **“I’m not sure how much money you have, but I have enough to not need to work. Me or the three generations after, my Mother never touched her parent’s money, I only use it for emergencies.”** Dwalin smirked as Fili chuckled before you glanced at Thorin,  **“When are your bills due?”**

He blinked twice,  **“Um. There’s a planner by my computer, I don’t remember the dates, but it’s all written down there.”**

You nodded and he curled his arm around your shoulders,  **“We can get it later.”**

Fili glanced at you,  **“What’s your address? For the couch.”**

You gave him the address and he quickly punched it in with a smile,  **“Should be here tomorrow, got the early delivery. This time tomorrow you’ll have your green couch.”**  His eyes dropped to his phone as it buzzed and he asked with a large smile,  **“What’s your birthday?”**

** “Jan 14 ** ** th ** **.” **  Taking a sip of your drink unsure of what he wanted it for.

Fili,  **“And the year?”**

** “X” **  He gave you another quick smile and typed it in before sending it off and sliding his phone back in his pocket.

Fili,  **“You’re only a few years older than we are then. Good on you Uncle Thorin.”**  Chuckling again while you laid your left hand on Thorin’s thigh to break his planned movement after he’d drawn a long inhale.

After your plate had emptied Dwalin quickly rose to fill it again before returning it to you and claimed Thorin’s after. Clearing those as well before Kili had returned with the meds and a bag of snacks, laying out the snacks on the counter in the kitchen holding up the bag when your head was turned and pointing at it to draw Thorin’s attention before hiding it in the empty bread box. Dwalin collected your dishes rinsing them and adding them to your dish washer while Fili went up to get the 2 Nurses who’d just pulled into the drive, guiding them and the second Nurse who’d entered, both claiming one of you to change your bandages and clean your wound.

Taking you to your large bathroom while the Durin’s joined to help if necessary, the three of them watched as your nurse helped you take off your sweater after curling your hair in a messy bun. Revealing the black bruises along your backside, coating your ribs branching from your neck to your ankle on your left side along with several scabs as she peeled back your bandages.

Thorin drew in a shaky breath eyeing your injuries before allowing Dwalin to help him out of his shirt and watching as the Durin’s faces paled at the reflection of the black bruise and large scabs across his back, shoulders and arms down to his hands coated in bandages, matching the bruises and scabs down his left leg after removing his sweats.

For nearly an hour you both drew in shaky breaths as they cleaned and coated your wounds with creams before bandaging them again before taking wash cloths to gently scrub the dried on blood across your bodies you couldn’t reach on your own. You gripped the counter to your sink as your Nurse pressed along your ribs, biting your lip to contain the whimpers fighting to break free, the tear rolling down your cheek that dropped onto the back of her arm caused her to stop, looking up at your face before saying, “You haven’t taken your meds yet?”

You replied shakily, “I’ve managed with broken ribs before without medicine, numbing the pain does nothing to make me heal faster.” She gave you an unconvinced look before glancing at the slight point to your ears shaking her head before returning to grabbing her next jar of creams to coat your bruised ribs. After she was done you moved into your closet closing the door behind you to change your underwear and pull back on your shorts and eyeing your reflection with a wince before lowering your sweater again. 

After she finished you went back into your bedroom to lounge on your bed trying to make your breath even out. Waiting with the Nurses as the Durins helped Thorin change nearly making you giggle at their muttered arguments during their assistance before they joined you. The Nurses left shortly after saying they would be back the next morning to change your bandages again before leaving. Thorin spotted you giving you a quick smile as you sat up and turned stretching your legs in front of you before standing spotting the Durins awkward glancing around.  **“Spotted a tv upstairs, want to watch something?”**  They nodded and led the way after Kili grabbed the snacks he’d bought along with both of your meds.

You all settled onto his large couch while the boys picked something to watch, quickly settling on a reality show about buying and flipping houses that they got emmersed in. Each relaxing for a few episodes before they’d noticed you’d fallen asleep at Thorin’s side wrapping your arms around his middle as his arm curled around you tighter in his sleep with his head resting on yours. 

His eyes opened as Dwalin gently uncurled you from his grip, carefully lifting you in his arms,  **“Let get her to your bed.”** Thorin nodded and followed after, accepting their help into his tall bed while Dwalin covered you up within his reach. The three of them went back to watching the show after drawing the curtains allowing you to rest. By lunch you’d woken up again to the sound of them cooking. Climbing over Thorin’s legs and lowering yourself you helped him out of the bed leading him to your meal and the medicine they gave you both, insisting on yours at your wincing at Thorin brushing against your side.

They stayed until dinner before heading to their hotel rooms after cleaning up after, you tried to lead Thorin back to his bed until he said,  **“Mine’s too high, the stairs are less painful than climbing in and out of that thing.”** You sighed and helped him back down to your bed, making sure he got down safely after locking up his house, grabbing his planner along the way.

Lowering him onto your bed, helping him raise his legs on it to have a short nap before waking for a small meal you’d made for you both before he settled in your chair to sketch as you set up your paint kit along with a blank easel. Sketching first onto the blank canvas before lifting your brush, bringing the phoenix you’d sketched slowly to life. Thorin focused on his sketches as long as he could before turning his focus to admire your painting as you brought it to life. A knock broke his focus making him turn to see who it was before rising to open the door for his relatives, all heading to make you both breakfast passing out your meds and stealing an impressed glance at your easel as they passed you.

Your couch and the Nurses arrived again, to check your wounds and help you both bathe, though Thorin merely accepted the stool they’d brought to wash himself, washing his neck the day before was one thing. So he did his best before you’d gone in to check on him after his third irritated grumble, laying a towel over his lap he allowed you to enter to help him wash his hair and beard giving him another chance to admire you. Removing a layer of hidden dried blood and grime as you did before drying him as gently as you could and helping him back into his fresh clothes. 

Each day sinking into a schedule, helping him make sure his bills were paid along with getting you both to your appointments while his growing list of relatives took turns showing up for daily visits. Each Durin doing their best to bring back Thorin’s memories, for weeks all they had achieved was nearly driving them from his company again. Soon making it a rule that you would meet them up in his apartment and yours was only for the two of you to be alone, though the boys managed to get themselves allowed on the weekends after buying you a tv and several movies.

You were his sole complete comfort in all this, doing his best to grow as close to you as he could, testing the waters with you but soon realizing you wouldn’t wish to start a relationship until his memories were back. Each day feeling a growing ache at his nearness but inability to truly be with you, an ache that started to turn his dreams into painful flash backs. Your days soon started with his waking up in a cold sweat and growing animosity towards the visiting Durins as their feud flooded back to him. His place each day started curling around you as you stroked his hair to calm him as he asked after you’d stood and grabbed his shirt while he sat up watching you,  **“Why do they need to be here again?”**

** “You’re getting better, remembering bits here and there.” **  Your hands gently tugging the shirt over his head and arms, laying it flat across his chest and back. Another deep stab shot through his body catching the light reflecting in your eyes again, mere inches form his face as you helped him brush his hair and trim his beard before you handed him back his crutches to help him back up the stairs. 

Your Nurses had stopped coming when your bruises and scabs had healed switching to Thorin’s physical therapist for his hip and ankle. Your part was mainly to keep Thorin company through the evenings and mornings after your arm and ribs had healed almost completely you accepted the short shifts at the gallery they offered you a few times a week. Adding in shopping trips at least once a week along with walks around the neighborhood to give Thorin some new scenery and well needed exercise past your stairs.

For nearly 6 weeks you’d been moving through this pattern doing your best to keep your resolve against the growing ache in those piercing eyes of his matching the deep ache in your chest at not being able to cave into your pulsing urge to be his completely. Growing closer day by day as he felt himself slowly coming back together, all while at your urging also digging at the open wound his family had left him with, that slowly healed as he drew them closer into his new life that seemed to be cemented around you now more than ever.

.

Your latest shift at work had ran late leading to nearly a full day the Thorin had to manage without you. Glancing at the clock once again an idea popped into his head, knowing you would be home soon and most likely hungry. After a quick trip to the store with Fili he got everything he needed to make you a dinner including a very large batch of brownies before fixing your dinner. Setting it all out on your table before collecting that last $600 bottle of wine you’d had before your accident. Fili smirked giving his Uncle a quick hug before leaving him to his wooing, catching his cane as he knocked it over and standing it against the counter again before smiling again as he turned to leave.

Thorin shot you a large smile as you returned home, admiring the green dress you’d bought to replace your ruined one, scanning over your body including the long black thigh high stockings to cover the lingering bruises around your left ankle and knee from your physical therapy. Your large smile in return drawing an involuntary chuckle from him as you set down the painting you were carrying by the door alongside your purse, slipping out of your shoes and joining him.

Thorin held out his hand asking you to join him,  **“Thought you’d be hungry.”**

** “You didn’t have to do this.” **  A flicker of a memory of your reaction to his first plate of brownies flew through his mind.

He caught your glance at the wine bottle,  **“Hope you don’t mind, thought we could try again with the wine.”**

You smiled again making his pulse race catching your eyes flash to honey in the candle light,  **“I don’t mind at all.”**

His smile grew as he reached for the bottle, quickly uncorking it and pouring out two glasses before sitting, laying his cane along the wall. Through the candle lit meal you both allowed the wine to excuse lowering your walls. Each smile and glance easing each other’s pain as you filled him into work and he filled you into his second day of a short shift at work. Including the few ideas for the latest projects they had of his from before the accident that were now in their beginning stages of construction. Your dinner ending with your sharing the warm plate of brownies along with your favorite ice cream he’d gotten for you.

Your eyes locked as your plates were empty once again leading you to nearly blurt out,  **“I never really thanked you properly.”**

** “You don’t owe me anything. You’re the one who made sure I got better. Jumping in front of a car, anyone can do that. You, you took care of me. I mean we barely knew each other and you let me curl around you. I mean, you still let me stay with you-.” **

His eyes delved deeper into yours as his words broke off unsure of where he was trying to go with this,  **“Even with your new cane your bed is still way too high for you to be climbing that mountain just yet.”**

Thorin smirked as his eyes sparkled again,  **“Well good news there, my therapist said I shouldn’t need it after my next session, unless I’m gonna be on my feet all day, and even after that I shouldn’t need it at all by next month.”**

Your smile grew again,  **“That’s incredible news, next thing you know you’ll be back to climbing on that bed of yours.”** You ignored the deep sting you dug into your own chest at your own words while Thorin forced a smile onto his face, he finished his glass of wine before serving out another round of brownies that brought another smile to your face,  **“Please tell me these aren’t some sort of apology for something.”**

He chuckled sitting down again, setting his cane back against the wall,  **“I, I’m decent at cheesecakes, which i now know you’re not fond of. Excellent at cookies and various tarts and stuffed pastries, decent at cakes and cupcakes just don’t ask me to ice them. But my brownies, are incredible, they’re simple to make and even easier to ruin. It’s a fine line to make perfect brownies, the mix of the cocoa powder, too much milk, and the texture has to be just right. They’re not an apology, at least not this time.”**

You smiled swallowing your sip of wine nearly giggling at the intimidating man’s love  of baking,  **“Your brownies are perfect. Really an incredible way to apologize, though you’ve yet to do anything to need to apologize for.”**

He smiled again raising his brownie after you’d taken a bite of yours, his eyes lingered on your face as your reply seemed to stir a memory in him, he tried to focus on it but it grew into a large mist he couldn’t seem to grab onto. Focusing on you he kept it in the corner of his mind as your conversation continued through desert and cleaning up after before eventually heading to bed. His eyes closed relaxing once again waiting until you’d fallen asleep to focus on his memory, joining you in sleep soon enough after.

.

A heavy throb pulsed through his head as his eyes squinted open, drawing your room into focus. Once again a small bottle came into view that drew a smile to his face, the note under it drove it wider as he read the same phrase  _It sneaks up on you…_  Pushing the blankets back as he sat up, glancing back feeling the familiar sinking feeling of you not being there, having to wake up early to cook since you started work again. Quickly taking the asprin he readied himself to stand when he heard a familiar voice that brought another stab of pain through his chest on a wave of rage followed by an overwhelming urge to find you.  _Dain_ , Thorin stood, “Jaqi?!”

Glancing at the door towards the sound of your answer,  **“In the Kitchen.”**  as everything clicked into place, the phone call that triggered the urge to find you. Grabbing his cane he crossed the room stepping through the door locking his eyes on you moving in the kitchen setting a hangover smoothie on the counter before setting out the breakfast you’d made on the table. He crossed the apartment hearing his relatives calling out for him in their latest early visits before he leaves for work.

Turning to them as he moved, pointing at the relatives he spoke to, “Not now Fili,” Fili’s eyebrows rose at his correct naming and switch in language, then pointing at Dain whose mouth opened as he stood with an apologetic gaze, “Especially not now! I’ll get to you!” Turning to face you stopping in the Kitchen accepting the smoothie and chugging it, setting it down with a soft thanks before gently grabbing your hand leading you to your spare room beside the Kitchen softly saying, “I need to speak with you.” nearly causing your mouth to drop open and let out a soft crackly squeak as he led you away.

You both entered the room and he turned to face you after closing the door hearing Fili calling his other relatives to drop by after Thorin had closed the door. He gave you a quick smile rubbing his face as you spoke barely above a whisper, “You spoke, and not in Khuzdul..”

Sitting his cane against the wall he gently set his cane against the wall to grab both of your hands shifting closer to you and locking his eyes with yours as he wet his lips, “I owe you an apology.”

You let out a quick breath, “You don’t have to apologize each time we empty a bottle of wine.”

He shifter closer again stroking the back of your hands with his thumbs, “Please, let me explain this fully. Before the accident I got a call, from my Cousin Dain, I really need you to know, I was not talking about this house when I said I would evict my tenants,”

You eyebrows pressed together, “Before the accident?” He nodded, “Thorin, that call, you were shouting and swearing, so I lost the point of most of it, but I did hear the part where you mentioned it was in the Iron Hills.” You drew in a breath stepping closer to him as his expression shifted in relief, “Is that why you came to my job that morning?”

“I went there to make sure you knew that I wasn’t going to kick you out.” He wet his lips again as you softly chuckled and moved closer to him, “In fact, I never, never want to spend a day or night without you. Even before the accident, you are, I can’t even put it into words what you’ve done for me since I’ve met you, even before all this. And I would really, hope-.” His words broke off as you closed the distance between you curling your arms around his neck kissing him passionately. Your body relaxed against his as he deepened the kiss sliding his arms around your back as he turned to press you against the wall to hold you both up through the kiss. Your lips broke apart leaving you both taking in shaky breaths to ease your trembling as he gently stroked your cheek staring lovingly into your eyes as his smile grew again.

Your hands slid down from his neck to rest on his chest, practically whispering, “You jumped in front of a car for me, not just anyone would do that. I have never had anyone do anything like that for me before.”

He gently pressed his forehead against yours stroking your cheek again, softly whispering,  **“Menu tessu”** (You mean everything to me) unable to bring the meaning to the words in the common tongue “You have, since the first time you smiled at me.”

His thumb gently slid across your cheek again as he kissed you again. “Would you go on a date with me?”

You giggled, “I would love to.” He chuckled before kissing you again, “Now go talk to your Cousin.” You giggled as he let out a near growl that muffled as he kissed you again, “He brought pie.” Making him chuckle as you giggled after he kissed your nose, “A lot of pie.”

He kissed you again before letting you down carefully and following you out exhaling as he went to speak with Dain, who had collected one of said pies and held it out to him. Thorin grabbed the pie in his free hand leaning in before Dain could speak to give him a one armed hug pressing his cane against his back before releasing the stunned Durin. 

Motioning his head to the side he said, “Come on, join us at the table, we’ll talk this through.” Setting the pie down on the counter beside the other 12, claiming his spot at your side with another smile aimed at you before starting his meal as Dain took the seat across from him and burst into a muddled apology switching between Khuzdul and the Common Tongue in his urgent explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but it’ll let me put the rest into the next part to work better

_“How could you possibly imagine my answer would be any different?!”_  Thorin’s firm growl echoed through the roof above you stirring you from your sleep not long after you’d managed to succumb to your crushing exhaustion.  _“Two Years Dain!”_

With a grumble you rolled over and sighed, burying your head under your pillows mumbling to yourself, “I can almost taste the brownies now…” A sigh escaped you at your stomach’s signaled growl from the expectation of the treat from your recent encounters with your Landlord. In sharp irritation you flung your comforter back and rolled your way to the end of the bed and rose to your feet for your short walk to the kitchen in hopes that a small snack could tide you over until breakfast and still allow you to sleep.

 _“Don’t you fucking Dare!”_  A snort left you when your hands clasped over your mouth to contain your bubbling laughter when you pictured the Dwarf above you locked in his ranting pace. Somehow his body shifted to a giant animated version of himself with little steam clouds around his hastily scribbled in red cheeks as his clenched fists wove at his side through his shouts into the somehow floating phone trembling before him. 

Biting back your sounds you fashioned a sandwich while another shout echoed through the ceiling,  _“It wasn’t my call to sell! And don’t you dare assume I wouldn’t end our final lease agreement!”_  Another growl came through over muffled garbled shouts from the other end of the line,  _“I would rather burn it to the ground than pass the lease over to you! Don’t you dare assume I wouldn’t evict each and every one of them!”_  After another mumbled response Thorin shouted one final sentence after a slur of Khuzdul curses into the phone as you finished your snack.  _“Iron Hills isn’t anywhere near large enough for you to hide from this! Don’t contact me again, you’ll receive the papers in the morning!”_

As you smirked and shut off your lights again you mumbled, “You tell ‘em tiger.” Within moments you were back in bed once again and snuggled up securely while your mind wandered to the giant fuming man who was clearly still muttering to himself and shifting things around in the kitchen, no doubt for his latest apology batch. 

Twisted from reality your dream began with his hanging up and heading straight to his bedroom. Layer by layer he stripped and cast the blameless cloth angrily towards the basket along the wall between his furious muttered curses. One growling breath after another he moved to the bed and eased under the covers, sliding over to your side and curling you protectively into his grip. With a tight hold one more muttered phrase came from between his lips before they planted along the back of your shoulder where he held them through the night, mumbling and growling still while your body inched closer to his chest as he slowly untensed and relaxed around you.

Night after night he flooded into your dreams, always stern and stoic, passing through one tedious situation after another but always returning through a growl to crawl or slide into your grip or around you easing from his grumbles into a giant lovable snuggling marshmallow of a man who ached only to be near you. Months now you had all but actually felt the warmth of his lips that nightly peppered loving trails across your skin. 

Always following after those large firm hands securely planting themselves around you between their gentle trails that brought rows of raised bumps at the very thought of it coming to life from your dreams after your brief brushes of skin in trading receipts for the rent checks each month. Any further dissection of the countless mouthwatering elements to the man you should never have sparked an interest in could very well bring you straight to your knees, all trailing viciously behind that same stern voice that left your weakened state on those front steps the first time he’d ever uttered a word to you.

Thoughtless and trembling you sighed and woke each morning at once again finding yourself far too below the man you’d spent the night underneath in far more intimate terms. Each time staying fixed in your schedule in hopes of just once ignoring those achingly blue eyes that trailed your every move when you were in his sights. Surely he felt the same, or at least your heart ached for it to be so. In a firm bite on your lip you groaned once again at the echo of the gloomy man’s growl sending a warm wave through your body once again. Closely you’d watched and listened in return in hopes of finding some clue as to a way out of your insufferable pining without avail, those damn eyes of his, fixed in his seemingly permanent scowling face stung at you from the pain lingering there at some nameless suffering he obviously bore.

Inside your closet your fingers danced along the edges of the few dresses hanging there. An obvious choice drew your eyes, the green one you knew would gain you yet another break in his stern façade. A tiny glimmer always shone through when you wore this one, “Green it is.” Under your breath you mumbled and pulled it on, making sure to ensure your hair was tucked back on your path upstairs to claim your bike from the small covered section just outside the stairs for your trip to work. Into the wind you felt your smile ease a bit larger, “Today, he’ll have to say something today. Last time I wore this he nearly fell down the stairs rushing out to say good morning.” After a heart achingly deep sigh you continued, “It’ll happen today.”

One locked bike lock and a distant shout later tires screeching drew your eyes towards the oncoming danger before a tight hold grew around you, it most certainly was that day.

…

With empty plate in hand your fingers released Thorin’s watch you shifted into your view signaling your rise to head out to work. 

Dain, “Thorin, now I know we’ve had our reasons to row constantly after my suggestion to take the deal. And I don’t fault you for stepping aside or coming after me, Mahal knows it’s long overdue from you. I know I’ve parted our kin in ways none ever thought possible-.”  
His sigh was soon followed by a familiar growling breath stirring a soft smirk to your lips on your trip to the sink before Thorin responded, “I tried, trust me, to stay indifferent. Two years, all of this, the distance and silence. I just can’t handle another scheme to bring back the Stone again.”

Dain sighed and inched forward patting the table before him while saying, “Thorin, just one last scheme, hear me out.” After a sigh Thorin nodded,  “Alright, now I’ve tracked it down to Smaug,” The familiar name brought your eyes back to the group stirring Fili’s interest in your brief stunned gaze that soon shifted again to the sink, “And he’s been seen having meetings with Thranduil in Greenwood.”

Dwalin growled adding, “Prancing fools that lot, can’t stand them, all since school. Some superior complex in that line.” Spotting your parted lips soon shutting again in an urge to keep yourself quiet Fili’s hand whacked his Uncle’s shoulder with a nod in your direction causing Dwalin’s scowl to drop back through Dain’s continuing.

“So, all that’s to do is to talk to him. I know, it’s not favorable, but if he knows who bought the Stone.”

Furrowing your brows you rinsed and started to dry it when Thorin met your gaze with a soft smile trying to give himself time to think until you asked, “I’m sorry,” The group all turned to face you with curious gazes, “You’re shopping for a Stone?”

Dain smirked while Thorin released a grumbling exhale as Dwalin replied, “Arkenstone Industries, our former family business, well, one of them. Got swindled out of our majority shares and kicked out, split the clan over who was to blame.”

With parted lips again you moved to place the plate on the counter only to miss and have it shatter when it hit the ground causing you to crouch as you cursed under your breath, “Damn it…”

Promptly on their feet both Kili and Fili rushed over to aid you in clearing it up while Dwalin joined them and guided you back to your feet and back towards the table asking, “You’re looking a bit pale there Dear.”

Inhaling softly you glanced over the pair at the table as your hand rose to rub your forehead, “Thranduil is my Cousin,” The three of them straightened at the news, “Distantly, by marriage and an adoption, but mainly, he’s been acting in my place in running my place in the companies I’ve bought recently.”

Thorin’s hand lowered from his stroke over his lips and beard back to the table softly saying, “Companies. So you would know if he had any clue at how to ask Smaug who purchased our Companies?”

“I wouldn’t need to.” With raised brows you felt all the Durin eyes on you as you finished, “I was told my money would be put to better use investing in Companies. Choosing was a bit hard, but Thranduil’s always had a better ear to the ground position than I have. So a few years back he called me about a handful of Dwarven Companies that needed reviving.” With anxious expressions they all inched closer unknowingly in your pause, “Including Arkenstone Industries.”

Dain, “You own shares of the Stone?”

You nodded, “87%, the papers are drawn and the final claims will be passed over by Smaug before Tuesday.”

Thorin eagerly inquired, “What other companies?”

“Um, Hornhelm, outright on that one, 75% on Erebor and 68% on Dale with the full ownership in a few months when I get that damn Master Chairman out of his seat.”

A smirk eased across Thorin’s lips when his hand gently patted the seat at his side, “I’ll drive you in.” After your short walk the men claimed the seats around you with soft smiles as he asked, “This is, that is, I have to ask-.”

“As far as passing back ownership I can’t,” for a moment their expressions dimmed while you raised and silenced your phone you pulled from your vest pocket and soon returned at its chime for your alarm to leave, “That is, the contracts for ownership have a probationary period, meaning I won’t be able to pass over the new shares for at least a few years; the older ones I could. As far as Councils, I know it’s not much but I can easily expand or change out members to include your released kin to ease the switch back. I know Smaug cleared them out pretty early on when he bought them.” With a flinching smile you continued, “And I know my relationship with a certain ‘Prancing Elf’ didn’t ease my efforts in rehiring them.”

Dain, “Rehire? You were behind his inquiries into our clans?”

You nodded, “It’d been in your family for thousands of years, why wouldn’t I? I barely have anything of my kin, besides, the workers were nearly inconsolable at the switch, there were a good number I tried to win back. But no matter what I did they always said to take it up with the Ironhide clan. Never mentioned anything about Durins or I’d have brought it up first thing.”

Gently curling his hand around yours, Thorin nearly purred, “You’re serious about this?”

You nodded and Dwalin asked, “You’ll sell it back?”

Dain, “I can’t believe I didn’t sit with him-.”

“Thranduil did warn me you wouldn’t.” Your eyes shifted to meet Thorin’s, “I am serious, and as soon as I can pass them back to you I will. As bad as it sounds I wish I could have purchased them outright when I had the chance instead of in pieces.”

With a creeping grin Kili relayed the news to his Great Grandfather Thror and his Wife Niro while Fili said, “Amad’ll be so thrilled.”

Thorin met his gaze stating, “Not yet, she can find out later.” Turning his head his lips met your cheek and he said, “Let’s get you to work, and we’ll work out the details later.”

You nodded and rose while he did the same with Dain joining you as he asked, “Any chance we could handle all this in Erebor?”

“I would have to make a trip to Greenwood to meet with my Cousin.”

Dwalin nodded, “Just an hour’s train ride away, the whole clan’s eager to meet you.”

Thorin, “Whole clan?”

Dain nodded, “When the boys heard about the crash it all got pushed aside. Took everything we had not to flood Rohan in search of you, but they assured us you were well taken care of.” His eyes scanned over the pair of you while Thorin’s arm eased around your middle as his other hand steadied around the handle of his cane. “Something abundantly clear upon meeting you.”

In a lean against his side your smile flinched larger while you led his walk towards the door through his latest stolen chance to try out a walk without the use of his cane to test his hip. Before clinging to a creeping fear against pushing himself too eagerly in the urge not to have a full life with you soon without hindrances. An easy graze of Thorin’s heavy palm moved across your back when you glanced up at him to accept a meeting of your lips after his had rested on your cheek softly through the rising of the garage door. His eyes drooped lower to scan over your yellow dress that drew his smile wider, “That dress is stunning on you.”

Your smile grew in return as the words that popped in your head flowed straight out from your lips, “Not as stunning as it is on the floor beside your clothes.” A near painfully large grin formed on his face through his low chuckle causing you to almost pale as you asked, “I said that out loud didn’t I?”

He nodded and chuckled through responding, “You did.” Closing the distance his smirk faded when his lips met yours for a melting embrace while your hand eased around the side of his neck into his hair earning a low moan from him causing his lips to leave yours while he rumbled, “But no worries, though I enjoy the image, I won’t rush you on anything.”

Stealing another kiss you replied while your hand slid from his chest over his abdomen darkening his eyes through his smirk deepening, “Trust me, it’s no rush on anything past the limits of your hip.”

Biting his lip he followed you the few steps to the passenger side of his car only to draw a gasp from you at his turning and pinning you between him and his car. In a gentle stroke his hand grazed along your cheek through his lips hungrily meeting yours again drawing a muffled giggle against his fevered lips melding with yours. Lowly growling he replied, trying to hold back his growing urge to take you right there in the open against the chilled metal and glass behind you, much at the expense of his hips strength in his growing lust. “My hip will not be a concern.”

Through a playful nod you caught his eyes flickering darker again while your hands eased over his chest slowly, keeping your eyes on his, “Either way, I’ll do my best to be gentle with you.”

Another low chuckle left him while he wet his lips, “I have no doubt on that. I do have to admit, I was a bit uncertain of your interest returning after caring for me. Mainly the bathing.”

Giggling softly you caught his smirk returning again while his fingers and palms gripped your hips firmly once again, “Do you remember your first day in the hospital?”

“Roughly.”

Giggling again you replied, “Well I turned to leave you with the nurses and you just, phwoop, dropped your briefs right there.” Chuckling again a blush eased across his cheeks, “The bruises and scrapes were a bit off putting, but it let me see you fully and finally get to run my hands through that hair of yours.”

With another stolen kiss a content sigh left the pair of you before your breaking apart with his gentle grip pulling you from the car freeing the firm bulge pressing against your thigh. In a struggle to contain the lustful growl in his voice he spoke, “This, will have to wait for another time. Can’t have you late.” An easy smirk deepened across his face when your eyes scanned over him and froze at his groin through your unwilling nip at your bottom lip on his trip around the car before you both climbed in.

Closing the doors your eyes shifted to land on his again in your lean towards him that stirred a mirrored lean in return for your hand to graze along through his short beard drawing him in to lock lips once again for a loving peck. “Tonight then? I still have another of my $600 scrap bottles of wine tucked away. Then you can tell me all about how appealing my hobble has been.”

He chuckled again stealing another peck before he started the car for the short drive over, “You have no idea how appealing. Always had a weakness for a woman with a limp.” Making you giggle again.

Playfully you replied, “Anytime you miss it I could easily fake one for you.”

Through a chuckle he replied, “Thank you for that. And anything I can do to appeal to your interests let me know.” In a glance his eyes met yours with a mischievous twinkle.

“Believe me I will.”

.

Once again his car found the same parking spot as the last time bringing a slight uneasy tingle through the pair of you on his escorting you to the front door holding his firm grip on your hand along the way. Another gentle peck on your forehead was meant to be your parting signal until a throat cleared and caused his head to rise and his eyes to land on his siblings standing with arms crossed giving you discerning once overs. Furrowing his brows he lowly stated, “You go on in, I’ll lead them home.”

With a nod you replied, “Sure.” Stealing a glance at them both, “Nice to meet you both.”

Then you edged around them while Thorin stated, “Send me a text and I’ll fetch you after.” Flashing a smile at you before it slid off again and he nodded his head at the pair, “You can follow me back to mine.”

Dis, “I think I’ll stay-.”

Thorin’s eyes narrowed, “Jaqi’s easing back into work, she doesn’t need all of you hounding her there.”

Frerin, “Come on, you can’t hide her forever.”

Thorin, “I’m not. Besides, we’ve got a break on the Stone shareholder, Dain’s waiting with the others for me to get back.” Their expressions perked up and they eagerly followed him for the short drive back again only to stir an urge to go straight back to have their countless questions answered. But with your possession of their kin’s former companies the group nearly had to restrain Dis until their Father had called them with an urging to return back to Erebor right away as they had finally returned Thranduil’s call and they would be sitting for their first meeting in the morning freeing the rest to relax.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Used “I’m Gonna Be(500 Miles) – The Proclaimers  
> Implied Smut too/ tons of Fluff!

All through your shift you fought back your lingering images of your stolen moments with Thorin that morning. Months of yearning had finally broken as you both had finally slipped over the line towards the relationship you both wished to share. Sure it was a conversation you’d yet to share, but with your bond and the grouping and pulls from his kin to include you in their family already had secured your trust in the hope that this was more than a passing fling soon to end leaving you back as simply his tenant.

Hours passed as the small number of your paintings on display had been proudly hung for display as the gallery took your new status as a bump to their sudden popularity. Each one drew crowds of hopeful customers and clients all taking another stop at the large book of your works stacked up back at your apartment for purchase, now only numbering at barely ten not counting your portraits of Thorin and the visiting Durins. With a single message you signaled your upcoming clocking out and need for a ride back home again.

Your smile grew as Thorin pulled up once again with a smile of his own. You nipped at your lower lip and climbed into the passenger seat, sending a smile back to the smirking Dwarf before you said, “I take it we’ll have a crowd waiting back at the house for more answers?”

After he chuckled he replied, “Dis and Frerin returned with Dain to Erebor shortly after I dropped you off. Thranduil made another call and my Grandfather finally accepted to sit for a meeting due to the news. Had we known-“

“It’s really a tricky two way street. We both had unknown sides to it. I suppose had we shared our family trees first things would have been different.”

Another deep chuckle left him as he replied, “True. But I’d probably had been less likely to rent to you, as bad as it sounds.”

“Was Thranduil that bad in school?”

“Everything was a race or challenge. Never had a moments rest from it.”

With a giggle you replied, “Sounds eerily familiar to your Nephews.”

He chuckled again, “They have their limits. Thranduil had none.”

You giggled again, “Had we met back then you’d have learned a few, mainly on topics concerning me.”

Thorin smirked and nearly purred, “We all would have shared that weakness, Love.”

You nodded, “Oh yes, then you’d have been added to the list of men that he fought so hard to keep away from me as I grew.”

“He claimed that task then?”

You nodded, “Still does. I’m sure he’ll be interested to hear about my being your tenant.”

With a stolen glance at you Thorin wet his lips and replied, “I’ve been thinking about that.” After another stolen glance he chuckled awkwardly then continued, “No, nothing like ended your tenancy, we’re far from the end of your lease. Though I had hoped to discuss rather the titles of tenant and landlord.”

Playfully you quipped back, “You’re hoping for something with a bit more authority behind it?”

His loud laugh sounded as he parked in the now opened garage and turned off the car before he turned to face you and replied while his hand curled lovingly around yours through his cherishing gaze. “I was hoping to get a chance to ask you to be my girlfriend. I’m not overly fond of the title to be honest,” his tongue darted out to wet his lips as your brow rose curiously. “It is nowhere near what I feel for you, if you’d prefer partner, or something else I’d understand. At least for me, and my hopes, I don’t enter into relationships lightly, and I did wish to assure you, I very much do have plans for a future with you.”

“You would prefer partner then?”

He nodded with a weak chuckle, “When I’m with someone, and this truly has left to my scarce dating life, I don’t enter lightly, and I don’t bother asking for even a first date unless I’ve seen a possible chance at forming a family of my own with that woman. Which surprisingly leaves me coming off a bit intense for most women I’ve attempted to be with before.”

Your smirk crept up and you asked, “So you’ve already planned our lives and future children?”

Another awkward chuckle later you replied, “I will say from the moment we signed your lease I knew I wanted to live with you. And even on the floor above you this house felt more like home.”

“Even with the silence?”

“The silence was unbearable, I haven’t a clue on how you managed it. Simply maddening. And, on that I had another request. Would you consider letting me stay with you?”

Your smirk flinched larger as your mind raced at the request, “You’re just going to leave the top floor abandoned?”

“My arrangement and furniture never felt right, if you’d be up to moving upstairs we could certainly redecorate.”

Through a weak giggle you asked, “Why did you choose that style then?”

He sighed softly, “The whole room set was on sale at the store when I first moved out here, so I grabbed the whole set, saved some time. Though the bed frame has always been near unbearable, so no problem in throwing it all out for you to start again.”

“I can’t just come in and change it all. I mean, moving is one thing but it’s still your house, your space.”

“It’s our house, and I want to turn it into our home, with you. So we can both be comfortable in it, just like we are in yours.”

With a sigh you replied, “The stairs are a bit much after a long day,” causing his smile to deepen, “Alright. But I’m not touching your office.”

“And of course you can choose whichever room you wish for your studio. The boys and Dwalin can help move whenever you wish.”

After another lean in, you stole a brief kiss you both parted to climb out of the car. Walking around the hood your hand settled in his extended palm as he led you down to your apartment. As the door opened you smiled at the scent of the waiting meal sitting warmly in the oven for you both. The pair of you settled down after coating the table with his meal and two glasses for your expensive wine. But your former spots across from each other were traded for him to sit at your side, leaving a convenient shift when a single brush of fingers along the side of his thigh in an adjustment on your thigh high socks to cover your lingering bruises started a small game of creeping grazes.

Gentle trails led to stolen kisses leaving your meal soon abandoned after you found yourself planted firmly across his lap drawing unashamedly loud moans from Thorin as your lips and teeth left trails along the side of his neck from his ear after you dropped his shirt you’d just jerked off of him from over his head. Firm hands cupped and squeezed every inch of you he could manage before your frenzied, blind damaging trail into your bedroom. The once helpful cane managed to swing between his legs causing him to nearly body slam you into the soft mattress. As you landed his worry at harming you left him as you burst out into a loud set of laughs that stirred a round from him as you both crawled into a better spot to continue.

Luckily for you both his hip managed to last through you first climax, but as you readied for round two he happily settled onto his back after your roll allowing you to guide you both to your joint finish. Tangled in a relaxing chuckle filled cuddling session after your laugh sounded against his chest  before you rolled him over again, catching his bottom lip dipping into his mouth eyeing you on top of him before you rose to pass him his cane and a change of clothes after claiming your own. Pulling on your underwear and his discarded shirt over your thigh high socks he refused to remove and continued to eye them and the small slip of skin above them under his shirt that you’d stolen. After pulling on his briefs and sweats he rose, following you back to the table, keeping a firm hand stroking the skin on your thighs draped across his lap.

With a hungry gaze trailing over you and the small corners of fabric folding lazily over your chest and lap from his baggy shirt his smirk returned as he collected his glass for a sip of wine after purring, “Any thoughts on the design for upstairs yet?”

Lowering your fork you answered, “Not sure it would fit the terms of our lease.”

Licking his lips he inquired teasingly, “And why is that, Love?”

Through your own creeping smirk you replied, “It involves paint.”

A laugh left him, widening his smirk to a full smile as he replied, “Which rooms?”

“Living room and of course my studio can’t be plain white.”

With a curious smirk he asked, “What color were you thinking for the living room?”

After a sip of wine and a giggle you replied, “Nothing outrageous, dark grey perhaps, something to make the deep wood trim fit better.”

An approving smile slid on his face as he asked, “Any ideas for furniture yet?”

“I’d have to see what all you have. I’ve only seen a few rooms. Most isn’t bad, though some of those shelves are just awkward. I wouldn’t trust them for my books.”

“Well Dwalin likes them, he can snag them when he helps with the move. When did you want to check it out?”

His eyes lowered to your now cleared plates with a slightly anxious look making you giggle and raise your nearly empty glass, “Grab your cane,” after downing your glass you accepted his hand and joined him for the trip upstairs, making sure to grab his keys by the door for him.

Room by room you did a mental inventory and mapped out the floor plans for each room, the size of the house proving to be nearly triple the size of your apartment revealing the second actual attached basement area with his washer and dryer and personal gym you’d never known to exist. All that stunning you nearly until he’d led you to the five other empty rooms simply sitting unused and unfurnished. Turning your head to the Dwarf curled around your back you asked in a curious giggle, “All this room for just you?”

A weak chuckle left him before he crooned, “I was planning for the future Love. I might not have had a use for it then but hopefully we will.” Pressing a firm kiss to the side of your neck under your drooping ponytail. “What do you think so far, picked a studio yet?”

You nodded, “I think the one down the hall across from yours. This one would make a great study too.”

Pulling back he curled his hand around yours leading you to your chosen study, “Alright. Full tour in your studio first.”

You giggled and joined him in the room, smiling at his curling around you again, “Ok. Well it gets enough light,” Thorin nodded against your cheek, “I think my carpet and easel there, and I can put some shelves and my desk in the alcove over there. I think if you don’t want it, that big yellow couch would work in here by the window, the left possibly.”

Thorin chuckled and nodded again, “What color were you thinking for the walls?”

“I’ve always wanted a red studio.”

“Hmm.”

“Accent wall maybe behind the desk and shelves?”

He chuckled again, “Red is fine Love. Maroon or bright red?”

“Maroon.”

“Not a bad color. What about your art?”

“I can store it by the shelves, or that closet.”

He shook his head and guided you through the house, “We have ten rooms to fill and I can’t imagine leaving your work just stacked up in a closet. We’re hanging at least a few.” His smirk returned as he added, “Hope you don’t mind I snuck a peak. You were very generous in making my normal scowls disappear.” Your giggle escaped you as he continued, “I especially love the one of me brooding over my coffee.”

His smile grew mirroring yours as you leaned against his chest curling in his firm grip, “How could I pass up the chance to paint you watching me move in.” His brow rose thinking back to the yellow shirt he was wearing under the black polka dotted tie, “You had the biggest and arguably most adorable scowl.”

He chuckled again as you giggled against his chest, “I think you’re the first to believe that Love. But thank you all the same.”

“I think for your bed we can shift it to one of the others for a guest room.”

He nodded again, “Not bad. Dresser?”

“There’s plenty of room for both I think, your room is nearly double mine, unless you don’t like mine?”

“We can do both.”

“But those lamps have to go.” Making him laugh again.

“Of course. Bulbs don’t last over a month anyway.” Room by room he tried his best to memorize your plans, and back in downstairs, curled you in front of him as you draped out on your green couch with a home decorating show turned on to play in the background as you propped your sketch pad against your thighs.

Each sheet deepened his smile as his hold tightened happily around you at the detailed plans you mapped out. Within the hour between various furniture you pointed out from the show his mental picture of your new home settled firmly into place for him. Barely any furniture would have to be wasted after his kin had claimed the few pieces with no place in your design. The rest simply shifting into a more comfortable position within the bare rooms. Though as the last room was finished your head drooped, urging his arms to guide you to your feet while he chuckled deeply.

Safely he tucked you back into bed, making sure your phones were plugged in and the meal was cleaned up before he joined you. Cuddled up against your back after shutting off the lights and closing the curtains on your high windows.

..

Morning came, barely an hour before sunrise, bringing with it a set of knocks on your front door drawing a round of grumbles from you both. As he slowly rolled out of bed you brushed the covers down and scowled your way blindly through your living room for the light switch. Blinking your irritation and sleep away as you opened the glass pained door for the smiling brothers with arms full of boxes. Wordlessly they entered and set them down as you tried to stammer an inquiry only to step back as a wave of twelve other Dwarves, including Dwalin and your neighbor Nori entered with beaming smiles between the pair of you.

Turning your head you glanced at Thorin and simply pointed at the group as they issued orders dividing the rooms to be boxed up before he moved to your side. His hand guided the door shut and landed on your back as he stated, “Just head back to bed if you want I’ll make sure they don’t break anything.”

“But, I-.”

Fili turned to face you eyeing your now freed pool of curls flipped lazily over your right side of the now impossibly wrinkled shirt coating you as he stated, “Thorin said you were moving upstairs.”

Thorin sighed, “We hadn’t picked a time yet, we just finished the plans last night.”

Fili’s eyes followed his finger to the sketch book laying on the couch that Kili grabbed and flipped open with an impressed expression that all the Dwarves bore at your detailed designs.

Balin, “You’ve quite an eye for designing, ever thought of entering the field?”

“I tried, got a degree for it, but it’s the age old ‘you need experience to get hired for it and can’t get hired without experience’.”

Balin turned to face his Brother revealing the nose and silhouette you formerly missed marking them as possible brothers before he asked, “Bilbo still had that opening in the branch out here right?”

Dwalin walked to the door and slipped through it shouting at the Hobbit backing in a small moving truck into the drive to come inside. After an irritated and grumbled momentary dispute the Hobbit joined him on the walk inside. Where he made sure to smile at you especially before claiming the sketch book from Balin that caused his lips to part. As he raised his eyes he asked, “Do you have any more designs?”

“I have my work from school, but it’s hard to find an internship anywhere.”

With an impressed smile he joined you on your walk to your small study where you dug out your box containing your degrees and all your work while the men started the shifting upstairs, as Fili and Kili boxed up your books. Thorin stayed in your room using Ori’s help to pack your shoes and small selection of hanging clothes in your empty chest there. Only reminding him of how little you actually had down here, even with your art and gifted furniture. By the hours end you joined Bilbo upstairs as the final shifting was being handled leaving your old apartment was confirmed as empty shut off and locked up.

All around you they gathered and each admired the dozen portraits you had remaining while Fili insisted on claiming the one with him, Kili and their Uncles you had painted after their relationship had started to settle again in his healing. His grin grew as he knew their great grandmother would love to add it to their collection of the family portraits on his path out for their flight home that night. The group cleared out after the last of your information was traded with Bilbo, who promised to handle the paperwork soon and have you starting out once your upcoming trips to Erebor and Greenwood would be taken care of, right in time for his so called busy season.

Biting your lip you bounced eagerly at your new settled clear beginning with Thorin and crashed into his chest in an eager hug earning a deep chuckle from him. In a low rumble he stated, “You didn’t mention you needed an interior design job.”

You chin propped up to rest against his chest through a playful glare as he smiled down at you, “How was I to know you had a relative in that field?”

His lips met the tip of your nose breaking your glare as he replied, “Technically he’s not related yet. But, I suppose we can add it to the list of missed information.”

“I suppose so.”

His smirk returned as he purred back, “New home, new job, new partner.” His lips met your nose again before adding, “Great day so far.”

You nodded and rose to your toes accepting a kiss from him before you stated, “Now, I just have to get dressed for my other job. As do you.”

His eyes shifted to the clock in the wall earning a grumble from him. His steps followed you to your new joint bedroom to quickly dress and fix a small breakfast. Then you both made your ways to work after another stolen kiss as he slipped you a spare copy of the key the boys had made weeks earlier seeing how deeply he cared for you. The pair knowing full well that he would no doubt ask you soon enough when he was fully healed.

..

All day his smile remained fixed in place as he finalized the plans for the new building project he was heading that would begin construction soon, one that once it was completed BagEnd designing would surely be heading the finalized designs for. Through his lunch he nearly had to keep a firm hold on his lip as the thoughts of you being a power couple in the designing field, much like his Grandparents were still considered to be in the few projects they still worked in Erebor as they neared their retirement. Finally his work day ended and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he spotted the darkened basement apartment on his path to the front door after parking beside your bike in the garage.

Locking the door behind him a soft echo of music flowed through the house over the smell of the nearly finished dinner in the oven with the remainder of the expensive wine on the set table.

_When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you_

_When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

Passing that he glanced in each room, making a stop in your shared room to empty his pockets and his shoes in his closet before continuing his search.

_If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you_

A search that ended as his smile grew in the doorway of your studio as he caught you singing along to a song he’d vividly remembered despising every single lyric of when it had first come out. Your large loose bouncing bun through your distracted hopping along to the beat as you sang between adding your various paints and supplies to the empty backless shelving unit you’d built from the empty kit from the large stack of boxes abandoned on the wall across from you, exposing the maroon painted alcove where you’d been setting up your supplies.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

His grin tripled as your now empty box was tossed over to add to the stack in your turning hop as your arms raised to bop along to the chorus before you froze at his appearance.

_When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you_

_And when the money, comes in for the work I do_

_I'll pass almost every penny on to you_

Your finger pointed at the alcove before you stated, “You said I could!”

He chuckled and nodded, “Yes I did, Love. Brilliant job.” Crossing the room after abandoning his cane by the door. Your smile grew through a soft blush as he claimed your hand and twirled you. Cautiously leading you through a makeshift spinning turning dance as he tried to sing along to the words with you, only succeeding at a few bits sparsely through the song.

_When I come home (when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you_

_And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

His grin deepened through another chuckle as you asked, “How can you not know this song? You better know the chorus at least!” Making his smile grow as he managed repeating the easy chorus.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

Your giggles erupted into laughs as he stumbled through the next part, only trying to mask it as he led you through more twirls as he felt his laughter growing from your contagious joyful mood.

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

“One last bit.” He anxiously bit his lip trying to guess what would come next as the lyrics of the prior verses sunk in revealing just why he truly hated the song before, he didn’t have anyone he’d truly cared that deeply for back then. Something he obviously couldn’t dare to spurt out in a lie since his meeting you. The nest words sunk in even deeper as he kept his eyes locked on your happily glowing honey colored eyes as he tried to manage keeping both his hands on you between your twirls and bits of bouncing through the chorus.

_When I'm lonely, well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you_

_And when I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream_

_I'm gonna dream about the time when I'm with you_

_When I go out (when I go out) well I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_And when I come home (when I come home) yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who comes back home with you_

_I'm gonna be the man who's coming home with you_

As his hands eased over your hips while he eyed your pale blue sundress and bare legs your smile grew while your arms curled around the back of his neck and you rose to your toes accepting the kiss he leaned in for. Your dance pausing through the next chorus while his grip tightened around your middle through the deepening kiss.

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

Your smirk returned as your kiss broke at a distant alarm sounding form the kitchen before your soft, “That’d be dinner.” Only to giggle again at his playful smirk and second attempt at another round of the bouncing twirling dance with you.

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da (da da da)_

_Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da_

_And I would walk 500 miles_

_And I would walk 500 more_

_Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_

_To fall down at your door_

The song ended with his lips landing firmly on your lips again after his grumble at the doorbell sounding. After a giggle you shut off your stereo and went to the kitchen as he answered the door. 

Within minutes of his muffled conversation you’d covered the table before you spotted Dwalin and Bilbo entering with another set of shelf kits and a large bucket of paint they left in the bare corner of the living room before four more Hobbits entered, passing through with random lamps you had sketched. All returning with brief waves on their path to their waiting van before Dwalin stopped in the dining room as Thorin joined you and poured out two glasses of wine for you as his Cousin stated, “We brought the paint and last of your shelves, we’ll be back to paint the living room and assemble the last of the shelves when you’re at work. Any thoughts on full red room yet?”

Your head shook, “I think the one wall should be good for now.”

He nodded and led Bilbo out to the van again leaving you both alone again. Turning your head your eyes met Thorin’s as he flashed you a weak chuckle and another smile before saying, “I would like to say my family won’t all be barging in unannounced in the future, but I can’t.”

A giggle slipped from you deepening his smile as you claimed the seat at his side, “I think it’s adorable.”

He nodded and responded playfully, “Much like my scowl.”

You giggled again drawing a near dazed expression from him as his eyes locked with yours in your loving gaze, “Exactly.” Only breaking his daze as your eyes fell to collect your glass for a sip before he weakly chuckled again and started on his meal as he stole another enamored glance at you when you claimed your first bite.

His smile remaining fixed until it shifted back to a smirk as he stated, “You know what this meal needs.”

Locking his eyes with yours while you swallowed your last bite and playfully glared at him, “Don’t say it.”

In a chuckle he leaned in to purr, “Brownies.” His lips met yours for a stolen peck as he rose and headed into the kitchen to pull out the supplies.

“What did you do?!”

Your eyes locked as he laughed and replied, “You’ll see, when it arrives tomorrow.” His silence on the topic remaining fixed through your clinging to him through his baking, holding to his side as he joined you in singing along to more of the songs on your mp3 player hooked up to your stereo. Keeping his hold on you through as many dances as he could while the desserts baked until he settled you in his lap and you fed each other bites of the warm chocolate dessert until he locked up and led you to your first night in your new bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and to the point. Nothing says welcome to the family like attempted murder. :D  
> Common Tongue, Khuzdul

“You bought me a car.” Your soft mumble once again sounded when you settled against Thorin’s side in their family jet across the aisle from his smirking Nephews and Cousin Dwalin, whose arm was around Bilbo’s shoulders in their own snuggling position. Thorin’s eyes lowered to you still smiling from your several thankful hugs after he’d led you out to the driveway revealing the new compact suv he’d bought you. His playful arm motions when he had stood by it drew countless giggles from you through your short lived half hearted argument against such a gift. The only response he gave was it would ease your transporting your art, keep you safer and aid in anything you might need to transfer for your new job at Bilbo’s design company.

Beside you he chuckled again kissing the top of your head, “Yes I did Love.” Under your chin his fingers looped to tilt your head back allowing him to kiss you sweetly, “You more than deserve it.”

“No spoiling me.”

Playfully his brows dropped in a challenging scowl, “You, my Love, have absolutely no pull in that department. I will spoil you no matter what you say.”

You rolled your eyes and snuggled against his chest freeing him to hold you when the plane had taken off to claim a short nap with you in his arms after your early waking to fly out to his home.

..

Upon landing your group was woken and you all collected your bags and filed out to the waiting van that drove you straight for the giant manor in the distance. Large stretches of green filled the horizon with a small speck in the center growing to reveal their giant ancestral home. Your hand was claimed outside the front door and a full tour was brought on as the staff eagerly rushed to set everything up for the large breakfast meant to welcome you properly into their home while the other Durins stirred with the sunrise.

Out on the back porch you eyed the painted sky spreading out to light up the mist rolling back beyond the various scattered sculptures and gazebos. An easy smile spread on your face as Thorin’s arms circled your middle and his lips planted on the side of your neck. In his nuzzling against you your soft voice asked, “Happy to be home?”

His soft chuckle sounded between kisses along your neck before he mumbled barely an inch from your neck, “I’m happy to be holding you. Returning to this place is a daunting thought without you here. My kin rarely forgive shunning in any form.”

Behind him a throat cleared causing him to turn and catch eyes with a tall blonde Dwarf in a staff’s uniform eyeing you both with a failed masked jealous stare before his stating,  **“My, apologies Master Thorin, but your Grandmother is asking for you.”**

Thorin nodded, holding his stoic expression before looking at you again with a soft smile and claimed your hand to guide you inside only to look at the blonde again as he stated,  **“She requested to see you alone.”**

With a sigh Thorin turned saying to you, “I’ll be back soon Love.”

You nodded and smiled up at him saying, “Take your time, they haven’t seen you in years.” He leaned in to leave another kiss on your cheek then turned to follow the blonde inside towards the upper levels while you turned to admire the view again missing your warm living blanket in the cool morning breeze. To be alone for a few moments until Dwalin eyed the area around you confirming you were alone and walked out to keep you company, slipping his jacket over you gently and shared a few stories about figures in the distance to distract you.

.

At the base of the stairs Thorin’s cane wielding hand avoided the blonde’s as he stated,  **“I can manage it.”**

**“Of course Master Thorin.”**

With a sigh Thorin led the way up the staircase with his free hand gliding along the dark wooden banister, the time traveling in and out of your apartment greatly eased the process to barely any irritation at all past the usual soreness from your amorous night before the early flight.  **“I take it they’ve been healthy these past years?”**

With a nod the blonde replied,  **“Yes, past Mistress Dis’ youngest Daughter Lula’s tonsils having to be removed last year everyone has been healthy.”** In a glance over Thorin he asked,  **“Have you, been healthy, Master Thorin?”**

Curtly Thorin replied,  **“Yes. Where is my Grandmother expecting me?”**

In a reluctant scan over the stern Dwarf’s face he turned after bowing his head guiding him again,  **“Her dressing room.”**  At the doorway he paused bowing his head again,  **“We’re all happy you’re home again.”**

As his hand rested on the doorknob he replied flatly,  **“I’m only here the two nights.”**

The soft expression on the blonde’s face dropped into a hurt scowl when the doors were shut between them urging his return to his duties awaiting any chance to be with the young Master again while also dreading the task of having to tend to the woman who’d stolen him away from his wish to return again.

Inside the door Thorin followed the hushed conversation through the main hall and stopped to knock on the door on his left halting the conversation before a pair of shuffling feet sounded and brought his Grandfather, still snuggly in his striped pjs and slippers with his beard braided down his chest matching the braid down his back. His bright blue eyes glistened as he smiled at his Grandson and spread his arms inviting him for a hug. An easy smile spread on his face as he raised his cane and stepped closer to accept it before their parting and Thror ushering him inside. **“Come in lad. Now,”**  His eyes scanned over the cane before he met Thorin’s eyes again,  **“The cane?”**

Thorin,  **“Only temporary. Shouldn’t need it at all soon enough. Just being cautious.”**

Thror chuckled nudging him in the side with his elbow,  **“Bet it has something to do with this young partner of yours.”** Making Thorin chuckle softly at his suggestive smirk.

A few steps farther his Grandmother appeared with her hands folding the front of her robe shut before she tied the sash over her pjs matching her Husband’s. An eager hum came from her as she crossed the distance and pulled Thorin into a hug as well before guiding the men over to the lounges a few feet away where her hands circled his.  **“Now, you’re not in any pain?”**

Thorin’s head shook,  **“No.”**

She nodded,  **“This Miss Pear, tell me about her.”**

Their smiles grew as Thorin spilled more and more about you until he said,  **“I know you’ll love her.”**

Her head shifted drawing his eyes to the painting Fili had brought her resting on top of a table along the wall of the boys and their Uncles you had painted,  **“Anyone with that much talent would easily be loved by any in our clan. As long as she makes you happy and loves you in return just as fiercely, we will no doubt approve of her. The boys did paint quite a picture with what they’ve shared so far.”** Her hand patted his,  **“Now, where did you leave this angel of yours?”**

**“We were watching the sunrise out back.”**

A near love struck gaze slid over her eyes recalling the sight,  **“You should hurry back then. Before the boys try to send her off on a wild goose chase keeping her from breakfast.”**

Thorin chuckled and stood again after pecking her on the cheek sweetly,  **“I will see you at breakfast.”**

Thror chuckled and replied,  **“If you have trouble have Drarn help you search for her.”**

In a steady exhale and a rumbling reply Thorin stated,  **“I would not trust him in any search for my partner, if anything he’d be the one to send her off wandering alone.”**

Niro’s head tilted as she stated,  **“I’m certain he’s over his crush Dear.”**

Thorin’s eyes met hers,  **“His ‘crush’ sent my first girlfriend racing back home for what he’d whispered to her about my intentions after getting her lost in the woods on some notion I’d asked her to meet me there in that storm.”**

Thror sighed,  **“You were both young-.”**

Thorin,  **“He was nearly a decade older than us.”**

Niro halted their argument to say,  **“We will keep an eye on him. He steps one toe out of line and he’s gone.”**

Thror nodded,  **“No one is harming or upsetting Miss Pear.”**

Outside in the hall again Thorin returned to the stairs making his way to the back porch where he smiled seeing Dwalin’s claiming watch over you. His smile grew as he curled around you again and remained there until breakfast was called for. 

.

Through the halls your eyes scanned over the décor and structured walls and arches surrounding you in the shifting beams of light pouring in through the windows stirring slightly awed expressions on the faces of the Durins and staff spotting your once assumed dull coffee colored eyes lighting up to a near shimmering amber in the light that urged your greeting smiles to an even more heart stopping level of beauty for them. Through the meal questions were asked and tossed your way both casually and more intently for any inquiries into your business ventures with their companies until the food was gone and you were led out through the main gardens by Dis’ young Daughters Lulu and Lola.

 

The elated blondes guided you and Thorin through their favorite places between admiring smiles up at you and their formerly distant Uncle between their hushed conversations on a plan to slip upstairs to pull on their only yellow dresses to match you in your simple sundress. Their plan taking effect when their older Brothers led you to one of the nearby forts they used to play in when they were younger as Thorin got pulled away to talk with his Brother, the pair of whom were ignoring the stares of the same blonde who claimed each chance he could to send yet another glare or snarl your way in the middle of his plotting.

His reactions clearly drawing the eye of several of the relatives all sending hidden nods and points directing Niro and Thror’s attention to him leading to Thrain to request him inside to speak with him and his twin Fundin. The pair of them escorted him through collecting his entrance badge for the gate around their grounds and sent him home to face his freshly unemployed status. Just moments after they returned to share in the set of games the family had arranged allowing a more casual way to get to know one another better without it being a two day long interrogation.

In a casual scan over the party the Brothers returned to their Parent’s side sharing the confirmation of his escort out and picture being given to security. As words spread through the family you noticed the change as they all relaxed at the one major threat to your remaining there being taken away. In all they did they tried to be as true to themselves as they could around you, but never forgot just what you still held right out of their reach until the contracts were signed. But even with their worries about that as it neared sunset and you all met up for dinner out in the back courtyard under the string lights stirring your smile again as Thror and Niro stood for a dance.

Their loving trip across the floor under the starlight brought your adoring lean against Thorin’s side stirring a deeply enamored smile from him in his glance down at you through inching closer to you and wrapping you in his arms between pecks on your cheeks. One by one the couples joined in until you both were nudged up and into the mix by the boys for a slightly more giggle filled slow dance of your own as you traded hushed whispers between his promises of what he’d planned for your first night back. With cane in hand Thorin led you upstairs and towards the eastern wing and into his room where after he door was closed he pulled you closer and claimed a far more heated kiss then he was comfortable claiming in front of his family.

.

Under the thick furs across his bed you both tangled up stealing a few more chances for him to press his lips to whatever skin he could manage before your giggled question, “Do you think there’s any ice cream left downstairs?”

In a deep chuckle of his own he tugged you a bit closer for another deeply heated kiss through his shift to the edge of the bed where he helped you pull into his sweater you had snuck into your bag. His deep chuckles sounded through your dressing and last stolen kiss and hug near the door before his guiding you towards the staircase where you spotted the two girls peeking down to see if the coast was clear. Thorin’s throat clearing caused the pair to jump and look up at him before he smiled and tilted his head,  **“Come on, we’re getting some ice cream.”** Their smiles grew before their next flinch at the roll of thunder passing over the grounds through the slowly growing rain. Four clinks sounded on the counter followed by four more with the bowls and spoons being set out while Thorin grabbed the ice cream and served it before his smirk and offer to sneak in some cartoons as well before sending them back to bed.

Snuggled up on the couch under Thorin’s arms the clink of your empty bowl sent you back for another helping after stealing a quick kiss in your hop up to quickly fetch it. As you neared the fridge Lola joined you with her and her Sister’s bowls as well she set beside yours on the counter watching you as her smile grew in her inspection of your every move. Her hushed response to your inquiry to the location of the dessert toppings sent you to the pantry. The following crash brought Thorin racing into the kitchen to find you in a lunge for the skillet on the oven as Drarn grabbed your ankle from his place on the floor where your punch had left him after he’d pinned you to the wall.

Screams from the girls shouting for their Parents brought the Durins down to see Thorin beside you inspecting your blood coated hand and reddened shoulder where he’d grabbed you through the guards entering to surround the now unconscious man until the police arrived. One by one they all checked on you after the girls had been calmed down and the police had taken Drarn away. As your questioning had ended the family met up trying to think of what to say to you next only to calm when they found you sharing the last of the ice cream with the girls back at the tv again. 

Through this you finished a story about a rare species of Dragon that travels in storms like this driving already upset people to terrifying acts once every twenty years, comforting them at least in that the other guards wouldn’t be coming after them as well. The cautionary tale of remaining inside through storms once upset brought comfort from them at the malicious act being out of control of the man they assumed they were able to trust.

The mess was cleaned up and you assured the others you would still be up to joining them for the meeting with Thranduil before taking Thorin back upstairs to sleep finally. An act that had to wait as he required a great deal of comforting hugs and kissing and confirming that you still felt safe there and didn’t wish to leave. Tangled in his arms you slept soundly for the few hours you were able then rose to shower and dress before going down for the group breakfast just before the joint trip to the train station.


	6. Chapter 6

Common Tongue,  **Khuzdul,** _Elvish_

_..._

Thorin’s room filled with soft sunlight as dawn edged on stirring you both from sleep and drawing your slumbering partner to wake and carefully brush the neck of his sweater aside to inspect your thankfully bruise free shoulder before his hand eased along your arm to your wrapped hand with knuckles still a bit red and swollen. In his arms you shifted and stirred peering up at him as you pulled your hand from his to ease both of yours around his neck as you closed the distance between you and pressed your lips to his. Firmly you were curled against his chest between his purred loving sentiments and promises to keep you safe. The alarm on the table finally broke you apart and sent you to a shower as you said, “For whatever reason he chose to go after me I doubt others have the urge to do the same.”

Wetting his lips Thorin let out a breath and replied, “Drarn has always had, an interest in me.”

“I guessed as much by the jealous stares when he saw you holding me.”

“Well, my first girlfriend he told her I wanted to meet her out in the forest in a storm. Tried to make it sound romantic with all the caves out there, but she got lost and hurt then raced back to the airport after he pretended to play hero and lied about my intentions with her. She dumped me, obviously, even after I explained it all she didn’t want anything to do with him or me again.”

With a smirk you told him, “Honestly I would have been more stunned if there wasn’t a crazy jealous ex somewhere in Erebor waiting for you to show up.” Making him smirk back.

Through your loving shower you traded kisses and he named his hopes for the rest of your trip that continued through drying and redressing. This time you pulled on your favorite jeans, heels and a tank top you pulled a cardigan over it you covered mostly with your fluffed out curls down your back. With a smile you claimed Thorin’s hand for the walk down to the covered patio to join the Durins for breakfast. All eyes flinched over to you when you entered and darted away after kind embarrassed smiles to look at their plates unsure of what to say to you.

Between Niro and Thorin you claimed your seat locking your eyes with hers as she asked you, **“Miss Pear, did you sleep well?”**

You nodded, **“Yes I did, thank you. Thorin’s like a living heating pad sometimes.”** Making her smile grow. Wetting your lips you added, **“I gave you my word and I intend to keep it, please don’t assume I would ever do otherwise.”**

Her eyes darted to yours as the other Durins’ did as well, **“I-.”**

You couldn’t help but smile as you stated, **“Besides, it’s not the first time someone’s come after me.”**

At this Thror’s brows furrowed as he nearly growled back, **“Who hurt you?!”**

You met his gaze, **“When we fled Gondolin, there was a Man who promised us he would see us to safety. He ended up being my Uncle’s servant, tried to rob us, left us stranded south of the Brown Mountain pass after stabbing me to force my Father into giving him all our money, which he didn’t have. Just left us. But we made it to Rohan, eventually. Found a new home, my Parents found work in a bank. One day, a group of Men arrived to rob the bank and spotted my Parents. Out of everyone there they were the only ones killed, so they couldn’t tell who had done it, at least that was the plan, a coworker had heard my Father say their names. Easy after that to find them, and my Parent’s rings.”**

Niro’s hand rested on yours with a mournful gaze, **“I am sorry-.”**

You shook your head, **“As terrible of a lesson to take from it is, even if it’s the wrong one, I keep my word. You’ve done nothing to harm me, and have been nothing but kind to me. No matter the reasoning he had I don’t blame you for it.”**

Thror, **“We are pleased you still feel safe here.”**

You smirked, **“It’ll take a lot more than a Dwarf popping out of a closet to scare me off. If I hadn’t recognized him I’d have assumed it was one of the guys I shared a dorm with in Uni trying to make me scream again.”**

Chuckles sounded around the table as you started to coat your croissant with jam as the others around you started eating and Thorin’s hand from your lap moved to grab his glass of juice another servant had poured for him after a soft thanks.

..

Tucked under Thorin’s arm you watched the city buzz by on your path to the train station. All around you eyes landed on your group with curious and hopeful stares as word had been spread through the released workers from the Durin formerly owned Companies that they were nearing reclaiming their former chair seats and ownership while inquiring about any willing to possibly fill any open positions available. In the middle of their group you drew more than a few curious stares wondering just who had found herself curled under the returned Durinson’s arm.

But quietly you sat nestling against his side stealing a quick nap until his arm held you through the jolting stop the train makes upon shutting down entirely between stops that forced your eyes open. A grumble left you as you stood and made for the exit. On the other side of the metal double doors the Durins watched as you hopped out and crossed the distance to the pair of tall blondes smiling widely at you. The taller of the two folded around you in a tight hug kissing your cheek before his Son claimed one as well. When you stepped back Thranduil’s hand claimed your wrapped hand asking in Elvish, _“What happened to your hand?”_

A giggle left you as you replied, _“Bit of a squabble over some ice cream last night.”_

He chuckled leaning in to curl his arm around you for another half hug allowing him to kiss your forehead and meet Thror’s eyes and shake his hand and say, “Thror, It’s a pleasure to meet you finally.”

Thror smiled at him returning the sentiment and glancing at you through the walk to the set of cars waiting to drive you to Thranduil’s cars that will take you all straight to his home where the paperwork was waiting along with a round of tea.

.

The giant mansion grew around you all and Thranduil guided you all through to the large study with several leather armchairs and sectionals across from the large mahogany desk Thranduil walked around stating in the Common Tongue, “First things first, Smaug sent over the last of the paperwork, the Stone is officially under your control.”

You grinned and caught Thorin’s hint of a smirk at your side while you said, “How’s the word on the Chairman in Dale?”

Thranduil’s eyes shifted to Thor as he stated, “Actually he’s been arrested for tax evasion, so I was wondering if you had any word on if the former Chairman, um,” his eyes lowered to the papers before him, “Oin Durin, would be available for the position?”

Thror looked over at you curiously in a reassurance that this was what you wanted, a smile from you to him before he looked at Thranduil saying, “Absolutely, when would he be able to start?”

Thranduil grinned saying, “As soon as he can make it here to fill out the paperwork.”

Thror turned to look at his Cousin’s Son Oin who moved forward accepting Thranduil’s handshake and looked over the paperwork and promptly signed them grinning as his family did behind him. Waiting patiently they listened to the list of positions that were open for each company along with lists of the workers formerly holding them they all compared to the lists they had gathered so far of the eager Dwarves ready to return. After all this their smiles grew again as you signed the transfer papers Thror, Niro, Thrain, Diaa, Dis and Vili, Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Gloin accepted control of again. Now near lunch the Durins were holding 50% of the Stone, a third of Hornhelm, half of Erebor and a quarter of Dale including the renaming of half of each council around the few remaining members you had managed to convince to return after purchasing them. Around you there was an obvious shift in each of them, the once slumping air around the entire clan now turned to what you imagined to be close to their proud Dwarven stance.

Lunch was soon underway and more information of various details of what could come up in the future in terms of handing over more shares while you confirmed that you would be in fact a silent partner per se. Merely taking your investment carefully until you had decided to pass it all back or not since they had been so adamant against taking it all away from you since you had managed to keep them afloat these past years. Another stolen set of hugs later you were all back to the train station, after which you had been tackled into Thorin’s chest by Dis’ girls eagerly hugging you in thanks for returning the shares again and making their family smile again. Their hands latched onto yours and they shared the celebratory dinner waiting for you all at their family home. At which you entered as a very stern Nain sat down across from the shackle clad former servant eagerly hoping for any hint of news on his assumed nearby release and welcome back again, something now clearly lost to him in what he’d done.

 

 

 


End file.
